Maldita bastarda
by ElisaMalfoyBlack
Summary: Lucius tiene una hija ilegitima ahora es turno de ella de ir a hogwarts narcisas esta enterada y no quiere que Draco pasa dolores de cabeza ni verguenzas por esa mocosa. TERMINADO!
1. Confeciones

**Maldita bastarda by Elisa Malfoy Black**

**Capitulo I: Confesiones **

Como es posible Lucius me engañaste eres un cerdo, en este momento estaría divorciada de ti si no fuera porque se ve tan mal en la alta sociedad y por la salud mental de Draco- dijo Narcisa demasiado alterada , enojada como no lo estaría si su esposo le acababa de decir que tenia otro hijo.

y a que viene todo esto Lucius a que por que me lo dices hasta ahora contéstame- dijo Narcisa cuyas lagrimas brotaban de sus hermoso ojos azules aquellas lagrimas eran de tristeza pero a la vez de odio coraje.

Pues la madre de la niña me hablo hace dos días diciéndome que se volvería a vivir en Londres por que este año la niña entra a Hogwarts- dijo Lucius se oía demasiado preocupado como un niño que iba a recibir un gran regaño después de romper un jarrón.

Otro silencio pronunciado se volvió a hacer en la habitación de los Malfoy Narcisa miraba con demasiado odio a Lucius como si quisiera que en ese momento le lanzaran un Crucius para que muriera sufriendo no un Avada Kedavra pues con ese hechizo no sufriría.

¡ Y QUIEN ES LA MADRE DE ESA MALDITA BASTARDA!

Cissa no creo que la conozcas…

Primero como te atreves a decirme Cissa después de lo que me has hecho segundo quiero el nombre.

Catrina Cole ….

Los ojos de Narcisa se volvieron a empañar pero esta vez no salieron lágrimas de aquellos ojos para que llora no ganaría absolutamente ahora lo que tenía que hacer era pensar como resolver este problema como hacer para que su hijo Draco lo que mas quería en el mundo no sufriera.

¿ Tu conoces a la bastarda Lucius la conoces? Dime la verdad – dijo Cissa con tono de resentimiento. En ese momento a Lucius le dio un coraje enorme como la podía llamar así pero después se dio cuenta de era verdad tenia todo el derecho a llamarla así

No Cissa no la conozco, cuando la madre me dijo que la esperaba le dio dinero y le dije que se desapareciera de aquí que nunca mas volviera a Inglaterra que desapareciera del mapa que no existiera, pero al parecer no cumplió el trato y ha vuelto ahora – dijo Lucius casi en susurro

Aparte de mujeriego eres estupido como se te ocurre darle dinero a una zorra y no hacer el juramento inquebrantable- dijo Narcisa enojada

Otro silencio se adueño de la habitación nadie sabia que decir un Lucius nervioso desesperado una Narcisa furiosa, dolida y resentida se miraban frente a frente.

Que nunca pensaste en mi que digo en mi ni te acordaste ni siquiera en tu hijo Draco por que el ya había nacido como lo cuentas Draco debía tener unos 5 años cuanto hiciste esta porquería

Sabes que Lucius no se como le vas hacer pero, tienes que resolver esto, voy a buscar algo que leer y cuando venga no quiero verte en esta habitación entendido

La rubia se puso su bata verde de seda se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos y salio de la habitación y no se dirigía a la biblioteca sabia que el inútil de su marido no haría nada para arreglarlo así que se dirija a su despacho donde seguro tendría la dirección de aquella mujer.

-Madre estas llorando- pregunto un chico rubio preocupado por su madre que se encontraba en el camino

No para nada Draco es solo que me sentía mal del estomago y vomite un poco pero es todo- respondió la Narcisa limpiándose las lagrimas que eran inevitables que se le salieran

Sabes madre siento la casa algo tensa como que sucede algo- dijo Draco

Ay Draco por merlín son tus nervios- dijo Cissa mientras seguía su camino

La rubia llego al despacho de su esposo se puso a abrir cajones y mas buscando su agenda donde debía estar la dirección de aquella mujer eso no se podía quedar así necesita regresarlas a Ámsterdam de donde nunca debieron haber salido

Como se llama esta tipa…así Catrina Cole – dijo Narcisa mientras hojeaba aquella agenda negra

Eso es- dijo Narcisa para si misma tomando un pergamino, pluma y sobre y comenzó a escribir una carta

_Querida Catrina Cole :_

_E vuelto a localizarte después de tantos años que salimos de hogwarts tal vez no me recuerdes pues era cursos mayor que pero eres una gran amiga quisiera saber si nos podríamos reunir mañana a las 7 p.m. en el café Du Luac para platicar un poco espero que me mandes respuesta pronto._

_Narcisa Black _

-Excelente mañana veré a esa zorra – susurro Narcisa mientras enviaba la carta y salía del despacho de su esposo.

Una Lechuza blanca con marrón se paro en la ventana de la cocina en una pequeña casa picoteando la ventana esperando que le abrieran

Mira mama un lechuza en la ventana que raro no solo recibimos correo en la mañana – dijo una niña de unos 11 años cabello rubio largo en la puntas algo ondulado ojos azul turquesa facciones algo afiladas y labios carnosos que abría la ventana.

Si es demasiado raro Aleida – dijo una chava no se le podía llamar señora pero tampoco adolescente era una chava de unos 29 30 años de una estatura normal 1.60 cabello negro azulado unos grandes ojos azules turquesa, piel pálida y muy delgada casi sin cuerpo.

Catrina tomo la carta y la empezó a leer detenidamente podría decir que la leyó unas 2 o 3 veces

Que dice mama ya me dejaste en suspenso- dijo Aleida

OH lo siento Ale es de una amiga de hogwarts al parecer , pero yo no la recuerdo y me envía esta carta para vernos mañana en un café

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la habitación pues a Aleida le encantaba últimamente hablar de hogwarts ya que este año entraría y su mama Catrina le había dicho esa noche que por lo menos lo que quedaba del día no quería oír la palabra Hogwarts después la dos chicas ya que parecían hermana y hermanita se soltaron a risa

y piensas ir ? – dijo Aleida emocionada

Solo si tu me dejas – dijo jugando catrina

Tienes permiso ahora ve a enviar la respuesta – dijo Aleida burlándose y las dos se soltaron en risa

Al día siguiente los malfoy se preparaban en el comedor para una cena familiar Narcisa aun bajaba pero Lucius y Draco ya se encontraban sentados casi cenado

Padre no te parece que mi madre se encuentra algo enojada y triste por que será? – dijo Draco

sabes hijo te contare algo pero no le digas a tu madre prometí llevarla a un crucero por el caribe pero tendré mucho trabajo hasta fin de año y esta enojada- dijo Lucius que tenia muy bien preparada la mentira

Narcisa entro al comedor parecía que iba salir pues llevaba bolsa en mano y como de costumbre iba vestida muy elegantemente digna de una señora de alta sociedad.

Madre vas a salir- pregunto Draco extrañado ya que ella rara vez faltaba a una cena familiar

lo siento Lucius , Draco tengo una reunión de urgencia con la sociedad protectora de criaturas mágicas y como soy la presidenta no puedo faltar

que te valla bien cissa – dijo Lucius secamente

Narcisa solo le dio una mirada indiferente y salio del comedor hacia el café Du Luac donde vería a su supuesta rival y madre de la bastarda

Como me veo Aleida ?

Excelente mama ahora ya vete que se te va hacer tarde

No le habrás la puerta a nadie yo vendré temprano para hacer la cena

Narcisa había arreglado todo para que en el café le pusieran la reservación como Narcisa Black. Catrina iba vestida muy sencilla una falda azul, blusa blanca y unas botas azul cielo.

Buenas tardes, soy Catrina Cole tengo reservación con Narcisa Black – le dijo Catrina al mesero que atendía reservaciones

Señorita Cole la señora Ma… Black la espera en el 1° salón privado al fondo y la derecha.

Catrina se dirigió al salón privado de Narcisa abrió la puerta aquel salón era muy grande tenia una hermosa mesa de te grandes y amplios sillones estanterías de libros y mas.

Narcisa Black?- pregunto Catrina al ver a una señora muy bien distinguida muy estilizada rubia.

Narcisa Malfoy, Black era mi apellido de soltera pero por favor toma asiento.

Catrina sintió como si le hubiera dado una patada en el estomago pues ella seguramente era la esposa de Lucius de aquel hombre que mas ha amado y aun después de lo que le hizo lo sigue amando

Lo se todo querida

a que te refieres?- dijo Catrina haciendo como que no sabia nada

Como te lo explico, se que tienes una hija con mi esposo que vivías en Ámsterdam y que este año entra a Hogwarts para empezar

Hubo un silencio en la habitación Catrina ya no podía negarlo Narcisa sabia todo pero absolutamente todo bueno al menos lo básico.

Pero, que quiere de mi , para que me llamo y por que dijo que me conoció en hogwarts.

Mira Catrina te conocí en hogwarts te daba tutorías de pociones- Narcisa saco un blog de cheques y tomo uno - Cuanto quieres para que tu y esa niña se larguen de nuevo tu pones los ceros.

Señora Malfoy, yo no necesito su sucio dinero, mi hija y yo nos quedaremos aquí ella y yo nos quedaremos.- Catrina se levanto de su cómodo sillón e iba hacia la salida

Bueno si cambias de parecer sabes como localizarme, no quiero que mi hijo Draco sufra vergüenzas por esa niña y soy capas de todo por el de todo- dijo Narcisa mientras Catrina salía de la sala sin decir nada

Catrina se fue pensando a su casa " me dará todo el dinero que yo quiera y me regreso a Ámsterdam… así Aleida podrá tener mejores cosas… pero eso seria hacerla ganar y destruirle su ilusión a su hija"

mama, llegaste temprano como te fue- dijo Aleida que estaba sentada en la cocina coloreando

Bien, bien era una vieja compañera que se va a vivir a América y quería despedirse de mi- dijo Catrina mientras empezaba a preparar la cena

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la habitación Aleida coloreaba y Catrina preparaba la cena de pronto Aleida dejo sus colores y miro fijamente a su madre.

mama, siempre me eh preguntado por que yo me llamo Aleida Malfoy y tu Catrina Cole.

por que yo te quise poner aleida y mis papas catrina hija

mama sabes que no me refiero a eso quiero saber quien es mi padre si esta vivo o muerto , por que no esta con nosotros y preguntarle muchas cosas mas.

Aleida aun no estas lista para esto yo sabré cuando decírtelo

Y Cuando me lo diras cuando tengo 80 años cuando el este muerto si aun esta vivo cuando mama yo quiero saberlo mama

Alo mejor y si ahora termina tu cena y vete a dormir yo voy a estar en mi habitación y por hoy no quiero ser molestada – dijo Catrina enojada.

Catrina subió a su habitación llevaba los ojos empañados no podía dejar de ponerse triste al recordar a Lucius.

Catrina tomo una pluma, pergamino y empezó a escribir una carta

Catrina cerró la carta, metiéndola en una pequeña caja de cristal junto con varios recuerdos.


	2. Flourish & Blotts

**Capitulo II: Flourish & Blotts **

Hoy si vas a desayunar con nosotros madre, no tienes otra reunión con alguna sociedad protectora o algo así- dijo Draco molesto en el comedor

Por favor, Draco lo de ayer era de urgencia y siempre estoy aquí en el desayuno y la cena – dijo Narcisa sentándose en el comedor.

Pero madre, a mi no me hubiera importado cualquier otro día ayer era el día especial celebraríamos que yo soy el nuevo prefecto de slytherin.

Draco tiene razón Narcisa era algo importante- dijo Lucius que entraba al Comedor

Bueno , Draco para recompensar porque no vamos todos hoy al callejón diagon a comprar tus útiles y otros regalos mas tarde

Esta bien ahora porque no nos sentamos a desayunas – dijo Draco

Aquel desayuno había sido algo incomodo ya que Narcisa trataba de tener el mínimo contacto visual auditivo o cualquier tipo con Lucius el desayuno paso lentamente.

Discúlpame por lo de ayer Aleida pero me molesta hablar de esa tema y te he dicho que te lo diré cuando estés lista

Lo entiendo mama y perdóname también tu a mi ya que te estuve gritando

Que te parece si me acompañas a mi trabaja y de ahí vamos a comprar tus útiles serán de segunda mano pues no tengo mucho dinero

No hay problema , mama como me voy a enojar yo por eso

La mañana pasó rápido Aleida ayudaba a su madre en Flourish & Blotts había sido la mejor mañana de su vida le había llegado la carta de hogwarts y mas tarde irían a comprar sus útiles escolares. Mientras tanto la familia Malfoy.

Como que ya nos vamos no ya son las 12 del día – dijo Draco molesto parecía niño chiquito.

Calma Draco pareces niño chiquito esta todo el día por delante- dijo Lucius que se encontraba en el gran salón

Sabes que padre te eh notado demasiado tenso últimamente como si estuvieras preocupado por algo muy grave o al menos para la familia.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación pues era verdad con todo esto de la bastarda la cosa estaba grava y aun no era todo pero draco no debía saber nada de esto.

No, no, Draco son tus nervios por que vas a hacer nuevo prefecto pero es normal, aunque viéndolo bien un Malfoy no debería tener nervios son muchos beneficios de prefecto

Padre, no es por eso como que yo Draco Malfoy voy a estar nervioso y mas para mi beneficio nunca crees que estoy loco.

Nos vamos – dijo Narcisa que bajaba las escaleras- apresúrense no o llegaremos cuando las tiendas estén llenas de sangres sucia

Los Malfoy salieron con rumbo al callejón en su lujoso y carísimo. Mientras tanto en la librería Aleida y Catrina atendían la librería limpiaban estante sacaban nuevo libros.

En ese momento Lucius y Narcisa entraron en la Librería después Draco Catrina solo se fijo en aquel rubio de ensueño que aun seguía enamorada.

Mama por que te le quedas biendo a los clientes- dijo Aleida

Para ver si son atendidos

Mientras tanto los Malfoy compraban libros Draco decidió subir a la parte de arriba para conseguir otros libros.

Eh tu la empleada de allá – dijo Draco groseramente

si que necesita señor…?- contesto catrina muy amablemente

señor Malfoy, Draco Malfoy al parecer eres nueva aquí pues no hay nadie que no reconozca a un malfoy y quiero el libro de tiempos a través de quidditch volumen III

A Catrina le dio un vuelco en el estomago mientras le iba a traer el libro a Draco aquel chico tan grosero era el hijo de Lucius el amor de su vida e hijo de Narcisa aquella desagradable mujer y hermano de su hija al ver a los 2 juntos su parecido era grande cabello rubio facciones afiladas mejillas rosadas.

El chico esperaba en las escalares en ese momento sintió como un si alguien lo cogiera por detrás. Era su padre

Draco espérame a fuera de la librería para que me acompañes a ya sabes donde que tenemos asuntos pendientes – dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras como siempre

Pero, padre estoy esperando un libro que una incompetente empleada no trae- en ese momento Catrina salía de la bodega y pudo ver a Lucius y a Draco juntos por suerte aleida andaba en la heladería.

Te eh dicho que te vallas y debes obedecer a tu padre – dijo Lucius mientras draco Salía rápido de la librería.

Catrina se iba a retirar a la bodega para hablarle a otra empleada para que viniera a atender.

No te vallas Catrina con tigo es la que quiero hablar-

Que quieres Lucius- dijo Catrina mirando con odio y Lucius sacaba su chequera – Mira ya le dije a tu esposa no me iban a poder comprar para largarme de aquí

No intento hacer eso solo te voy a dar una pequeña cantidad para que le compres los útiles a la niña y no me lo vas a poder rechazar por que a juzgar por el trabajo que tienes y bueno solo búscame si te quieres ir te aquí sabes donde encontrarme.

Lucius salio de la librería con mucha elegancia y como si nunca hubiera pasado nada Catrina estaba muy enojada dispuesta a tirar el cheque pero al ver la cantidad era lo necesario para comprar 2 nimbus 2001 y todavía le sobraba para comprar helados dobles y juzgando bien ella necesitaba el dinero apenas alcanzaría a comprar los útiles escolares y como haría para comer si le pagaban hasta dentro de una semana

mama eh visto una túnica de gala es hermosa y de segunda mano podemos ir a ver cuanto cuesta – dijo Aleida que llegaba emocionada de la heladería.

ya no será necesario aleida ya tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar tus útiles nuevos

Pero mama como conseguiste el dinero hace momento no teníamos……

Digamos que fue un préstamo ahora porque no nos vamos a comprar tus cosas

Catrina y Aleida salieron de compras se sentían también tan contentas de que Aleida entrara a hogwarts las semanas pasaron rápidamente los malfoy desesperados porque no recibían ninguna carta de esta chica diciendo que se regresaba a Ámsterdam.

oye mama porque estas, bufandas , corbatas están de color blanco y estas capas no tienen escudo.

porque cuando seas seleccionada para una casa a las capas les aparecerá el escudo y en las corbatas y las bufandas aparecerán los colores de tu casa.

Ah es genial y tu en que casa estuviste que no lo recuerdo

Yo estuve en Raveclaw la casa de los inteligentes y sus colores son azul y bronce

Yo espero quedar en Ravenclaw como tu mama estoy segura de que es la mejor casa

Eso espero… ahora ve a dormir que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para ir al expreso de hogwarts

Catrina esperaba a que su hija entrara en Ravenclaw o en cualquier otra casa menos en Slytherin porque el chico Malfoy tan desagradable no quería imaginarse como la trataría pero podría salvarse de aquello que ella llamaba la maldición malfoy que todos los malfoy quedaban en slytherin.


	3. El Expresso de Hogwarts

**Capitulo III : El Expreso a Hogwarts **

Draco estas listo ya llevas todo en el baúl recuerdas que el año pasado se te olvidaron los calzoncillos y te los tuve que mandar

Por favor madre no soy un niño llevo todo lo necesario nos vamos

Los Malfoy salieron de su gran mansión con destino hacia el expreso de hogwarts.

vamos aleida se nos va hacer tarde

voy mama ya voy solo reviso si no falta nada

Los Malfoy llegaron a el anden 9 ¾ donde se colocaron al principio del tren pues ahí estaban los vagones de prefectos

bueno draco te estaré mandando caramelos todos los días te extrañare mucho.

- iré a Hogsmed para tu primera salida nos vemos en el mismo lugar de siempre entendido- dijo Lucius

Al otro lado de la estación

te estaré carteando a diario y mañana en primera hora te enviare un pequeño regalo para ver felicitarte por tu selección

Gracias mama te voy a extrañar mucho

Igual yo ahora sube que no vas a alcanzar vagón

Catrina desde el otro lado de la estación veía a la familia Malfoy tan perfecta tan aristócrata y tan hipócrita como no se lo podía imaginar y lo mejor era mantener a su hija y a ella lejos de aquellas personas.

Aleida subió al tren buscando un compartimiento en lo más adelante posible siempre le había gustado estar adelante

Disculpen, me puedo sentar aquí- pregunto aleida a unas chicas igual de 1° año que estaban sentadas en ese vagón

Claro yo soy Lyn Saotome y ella es mi hermana May Saotome y tu como te llamas- pregunto Lyn un chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros ojos verdes y rasgos orientales. Y de una alta estatura

yo soy Aleida Malfoy por lo que veo son gemelas- rió nerviosamente

La 3 niñas rieron al mismo tiempo no se sabia exactamente porque seria por aquel comentario de Aleida tal vez o solo un simple juego que estaban nerviosas y emocionadas por ir a Hogwarts.

en que casa creen que van a quedar Lyn, May ?

Pues la verdad yo no se Aleida – Contesto May- pero mi prima Tomoko dice que el profesor mas malo de todos es el jefe de la casa de slytherin y es muy favoritista le quita muchos puntos a las demás casas solo por estupideces.

Tomoko estaba en Hufflepuff el año pasado se graduó, dijo que había sido el año mas triste de todos y tu en que casa crees que quedaras- dijo Lyn

Mama estuvo en Ravenclaw yo espero quedar como ella ahí es la casa de los inteligentes.

Mientras tanto Draco iba entrando al vagón de los prefectos con una cara de asco al ver a los nuevos prefectos de cada casa.

Oh… por merlín pansy mira quien tenemos aquí el cara rajada y la sangre sucia- dijo Draco entrando al compartimiento de los prefectos junto con pansy

No crees Malfoy que por lo menos siendo prefecto deberías dejar tus jueguitos infantiles a un lado y poner el ejemplo.- dijo Harry enojado

Cuales jueguitos Potter yo hablo plenamente enserio nunca me ando con babosadas- dijo Draco con cara de asco

Chicos, chicos por favor sin peleas- dijo la profesora Sprout que entraba al compartimiento- ahora les voy a dar las instrucciones de cómo deben trabajar. Hay cuatro vagones en el tren y ustedes son 8 así que el señor Malfoy y el señor Potter vigilaran el primer vagón del tren la señorita Parkinson y la señorita Granger vigilaran el segundo vagón la señorita Patil y la señorita Abott vigilaran el tercer vagón y ya todos saben la ultima pareja sin discusiones ahora a trabajar. 

Draco hacia una cara de asco mientras salía del compartimiento junto con Harry y la cara de Harry tampoco era de mucho agrado.

Mira Potter este vagón es muy largo así que no nos tenemos que ver la cara yo vigilo en los compartimientos de adelante y tu en los de atrás y luego yo los de atrás y tu los de adelante.

Harry no quería tener problemas con malfoy así que decido hacerle caso además no quería verle la cara.

Me encanta este tren – dijo Aleida – falta mucho para llegar?

No lo creo ya llevamos 2 horas de viaje según mi prima Tomoko son 3 – contesto Lyn

Por favor Lyn ya deja de hablar de Tomoko es tu ídolo o que- contesto May sarcásticamente

En ese momento abrió la puerta un chico de ojos verdes cabello azabache y desordenado.

Niñas ya vallan a cambiarse ya vamos a llegar- dijo Harry May se le quedo viendo en bobada Lyn y Aleida lo miraban normal

y Tu quien eres por que nos dices que nos tenemos que ir a cambiar – dijo Lyn

Soy el Prefecto de Gryffindor y ya vamos a llegar- dijo Harry mientras cerraba la puerta del compartimiento

Hubo un pequeño silencio en aquel compartimiento mientras las chicas sacaban su ropa para irse a cambiar.

Viste Aleida viste Lyn ese chico es un tío bueno esta guapísimo

y a donde nos vamos a cambiar – pregunto Aleida sin hacer caso al comentario de May

supongo que al baño no? Vamos a preguntarle a algún prefecto donde esta porque yo no se y ustedes- dijo Lyn

Los dos chicas movieron su cabeza negativamente y decidieron salir a buscar el baño iban muy distraídas eso les hizo que tropezaran con un chico rubio.

Pero que les pasa mocosas que no tienen ojos

Lo siento solo buscábamos….

No me importa que buscan eso no justifica que me hayan ensuciado yo soy prefecto y nada mas sean seleccionadas y les aplicare un castigo- miro Malfoy con odio

Pasa algo Malfoy- dijo Harry que caminaba hacia allá

No metas tus narices en lo que no te importa

Disculpen nosotros solo buscábamos el baño

Al fondo 1° puerta-dijo Harry

Las 3 chicas se retiraron de ese lugar ya que ahí se iba armar pelea terminado de cambiarse las chicas regresaron a su compartimiento Aleida recordó la escena de hace rato aquel chico rubio se apellidaba Malfoy seria algo de ella podría saber algo sobre su padre pero había muchos malfoy en el mundo de eso si estaba muy segura.

Hemos llegado- grito May mientras veía por la ventana- Hemos llegado bajemos

Si May hay que bajar- dijo Emocionada Aleida

Las 3 amigas bajaron del tren un gigante gritaba " los de 1 curso por aquí lo de primer curso por aquí "


	4. Sombrero Seleccionador

**Capitulo IV: Sombrero Seleccionador **

Una gran fila de alumnos de 1 año estaban afuera del gran comedor serian aproximadamente unos 80 alumnos esperando ser seleccionados. La profesora McGonagall apareció frente a todos esos alumnos.

En unos momentos serán seleccionadas para una casa las casas son Gryffindor Hufflepufff Ravenclaw y Slytherin su casa será como su familia con sus logros ganaran puntos y si rompen las reglas los perderán al final del año la casa que tenga mas puntos ganara la copa de la casa ahora entremos al gran comedor- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Los Alumnos entraron al gran comedor todos veía el gran comedor las velas flotantes , los fantasmas , y a los alumnos de años mayores.

cuando diga sus nombres pasaran a sentarse en el taburete les colocare el sombrero seleccionador y serán seleccionados para una casa donde pasaran a sentarse su mesa.

Abbyes, Tamara Abbyes – una chica negrita de unos hermosos ojos negros y cabello lacio se sentó en el taburete y la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero

Eres una chica leal Tamara prefieres la muerte antes de traicionar tu eres una verdadera…….Hufflepuff- Hubo aplausos en la mesa de Hufflepuff

Bole , Marcus Bole – un chico de baja estatura rechoncho de cabello pelirrojo subió al taburete

Marcus , Marcus tu poses una gran sabiduría y tu lugar esta en……Ravenclaw- se oyeron gritos y aplausos de la mesa de Ravenclaw

Saotome, Lyn Saotome , Lyn subió al taburete estaba muy nerviosa

Lyn , eres muy inteligente, valiente, astuta y leal y haces lo que sea por alcanzar tus ambiciones……… slytherin

Saotome, May Saotome- May la gemela de Lyn

Eres idéntica a tu hermana y no solo físicamente sino mentalmente Slytherin

Malfoy, Aleida Malfoy – en ese momento Draco puso atención a la selección al oír su apellido sacando un pedazo de pergamino de su túnica

Otra Malfoy ?- dijo el sombrero asombrado – tu tienes muchas cualidades de Ravenclaw pero para no romper la tradición Slytherin- Draco tampoco la recibió seguía muy concentrado en aquel pergamino.

Minutos después la selección había terminado Malfoy había revisado como mínimo 5 veces aquel pergamino.

Draco nunca me dijiste que una prima tuya vendría a Hogwarts – comento Pansy

Eso es lo que me tiene desconcertado Pansy mira – dijo Draco mostrándole el pergamino- ves es mi árbol genealógico y no aparece ninguna "Aleida Malfoy "

Entonces eso significa que ella nos es una verdadera Malfoy solo esta usando tu apellido pero no lleva sangre Malfoy en sus venas no Draco

No lo se Pansy es muy raro que no este en el árbol y solo ay un forma de saber si pertenece a la familia.

Y cual es esa forma ?

No seas impaciente lo sabrás mas tarde

Al principio de la mesa de Slytherin dos chicas platicaban

Y como te sientes May es la casa que deseabas

Pues creo que si y tengo de mi lado a Snape eso es ventaje

Si eso es genial dicen que con los gryffindor es muy injusto- dijo Lyn

Y tu no tienes hermanos Aleida – dijo May

Es que …… yo no conozco a mi padre

Auch lo siento mucho- dijo Lyn

En ese momento el Prefecto y la Prefecta de Slytherin se levantaron de su asiento pues ya había terminado el banquete dumbledore había dado su discurso final y había mandado a los alumnos a la cama.

Los de Primer año aquí por favor los de primer año aquí – decía Pansy y Draco

Una fila como de unos 20 alumnos se puso alrededor de los prefectos esperando a que se transitara un poco el trafico de alumnos

Muy bien dos filas de alumnos por favor una de chicos y otra de chicas – dijo Malfoy – ahora síganos rápido y sin atrasarse

Los Alumnos de Slytherin salieron hacia su sala común cuando iban saliendo del gran comedor se toparon con los gryffindor donde se cruzaron muchas miradas de odio en especial una de Malfoy y Potter.

En el camino hacia la sala común los alumnos asombrados con los cuadros fantasmas y armaduras platicaban Alegremente de pronto los chicos se pararon frente a un muro de piedra

Serpiente Plateada – Exclamo Malfoy – Esta es la contraseña para entrar a la sala común así que no la olviden cada cierto tiempo será cambiada yo les diré la nueva contraseña

Ahora antes de que se les enseñe sus nuevas habitaciones tengo que hablar muy seriamente con ustedes- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras como siempre

Todos los alumnos de primer año quedaron callados esperando a que Malfoy empezara hablar de nuevo

Slytherin es la mejor casa… y no permitiré que un montón de mocosos tontos arruinen nuestra reputación y nos hagan perder la copa de la casa…así que se presentaran uno por uno para tenerlos vigilados y si comencemos

Una chica de cabello marrón y muy largo ojos violetas Cristal Mortensen Isaac Truman era un chico muy guapo alto cabello negro ojos negros azabache Colet Peck era un chica de cabello rizado y rubio ojos cafés y de una baja estatura se presento Aleida Malfoy

con que Malfoy eh- dijo draco hablando por primera vez – tu mano derecha

pero para que

tu mano derecha – volvió a decir draco fríamente mientras Aleida le daba su mano derecha

Draco miro detenidamente el costado de su palma derecha si en realidad ella era una verdadera Malfoy tenia la marca Malfoy una M en un costado de la palma de la mano derecha pero porque no aprecia en el árbol genealógico porque.

Bien los chicos dormirán arriba y las chicas abajo por favor las chicas acompañen a Pansy ellas las guiara a sus habitaciones los chicos.

Unas 10 niñas siguieron a Pansy mientras los otros niños a Draco Pansy paso a una primera habitación dejando ahí a 5 chicas después paso a la segundo habitación.

Aquí van a dormir Aleida Malfoy, May Saotome

, Cristal Mortensen, Colette Peck Lyn Saotome

Las 5 chicas entraron en la habitación pero antes de que entrara Aleida Pansy la tomo del hombro y la hizo a un lado.

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta ?

si porque no

Para que quería Draco tu mano

No lo se solo la tomo y observo esta marca de nacimiento que tengo- dijo Aleida mientras le enseñaba la marca

El la tiene…..- murmuro Pansy

Dijiste algo

No… nada ya ve a dormir que mañana va hacer un largo día.

Hola! Mil gracias por los Reviews neta que dan mucha inspiración y quiero agradecer a Ladi Li Mei que a seguido el fic desde el comienzo espero que siga asi y que no se enoje por que aleida no quedo en Gryffindor pero era necesario que estuviera en slytherin para tener mas "convivencia" con su hermano bueno bye besos elisa


	5. Visita Esperada

**Capitulo V: Visita Esperada **

Las primeras 2 semanas de Clases habían pasado todo había estado aparentemente normal Draco trataba mal a todos los chicos y desconcertado buscaba información de la tal Aleida Malfoy en la 3° semana de clases los chicos de 3° en adelante Irán a Hogwarts como lo prometió Lucius iría hogsmed Draco esperaba ansioso ese día pues descifraría el misterio sobre la Malfoy desconocida.

En la oficina del director una carta de una madre angustia por su hija

_Director Albus Dumbledore :_

_Mando esta carta para que me pueda dar el permiso de ver a mi hija personalmente Aleida Malfoy usted conoce mi situación y ahora que quedo en slytherin creo que empeoro al toparse con su hermano no creo que tenga una buen trato no quiero decir que el chico Draco sea malo pero… necesito verla personalmente espero que me conceda el permiso _

_Catrina Cole _

"…Pobre chica, para que se metió con Lucius Malfoy y me imagino como a de estar tratando Draco a Aleida no sabe que es su hermana pero lo eh visto algo desconcertado despistado el esta sospechando sobre esto le voy a dar el permiso tal vez sea para decirle la verdad pero a juzgar bien no creo que sea correcto en este momento…" – pensó Dumbledore será mejor que le envié la carta de respuesta ya.

En esa misma noche el matrimonio Malfoy estaba apunto de tener una de sus muchas discusión que ya era costumbre escuchar en aquella casa.

Vas a salir mañana- pregunto Narcisa fríamente al ver que Lucius arreglaba unos documentos.

Porque lo dices Narcisa

Arreglas documentos crees que en estos 16 años no te conozco bien y a donde vas a salir.

A Hogsmead tengo unos asuntos pendientes.

Te acompaño necesito cambiar de aires

Pero cissa a ti nunca te a gustado ir a Hogsmead no se porque quieres ir ahora.

Acaso vas a revolcarte con una de tus amantes por eso no quieres que vaya dime y vete solo.

No cissa… solo iba a tener una charla con draco pero vamos acompáñame

Al otro día en la mañana unas cuantas chicas de 1° curso platicaban en la mesa de slytherin.

- Que envidia Aleida en tu 1° curso y ya vas a ir a Hogsmead- dijo Cristal una chica de cabello marrón ojos violetas y unas grandes gafas.

Tranquila solo iré una vez y por una hora 2 máximo mama necesita hablar con migo debe ser algo muy importante- dijo Aleida que desayunaba ansiosamente

Yo no le veo nada de especial a ese pueblucho eh ido miles de veces ahí y no tiene nada fuera de lo normal- dijo Colette también era compañera de habitación de Aleida su cabello era entre café y rubio rizado lo llevaba hasta los hombros tenia ojos amarillentos era un poco mas alta que Aleida y tenia le actitud de ser sumamente pesimista

Tan temprano y ya vas a empezar con tus pesimismos- dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

Aunque Aleida no quisiera o quisiera llevaba lo líder en la sangre automáticamente se había convertido en la líder de aquel grupo de serpiente y en la chica más popular del 1° curso sus guarda espaldas se podía decir que eran May y Lyn las chicas altas y fuertes que la acompañaban a todos lados aunque eran mas inteligentes que Crabbe y Goyle Cristal era algo así como Blaise una amiga incondicional y Colette era como Nott solo una mas del montón.

Un rato mas los slytherin estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts esperando a que abrieran la puerta Draco Malfoy era el 1° en la fila observaba a la gente de pronto ve a Aleida la misteriosa malfoy que por cierto le cae de la patada.

y tu que haces aquí eres de primer curso no se supone que debes estar haciendo tus deberes de pociones- dijo Draco groseramente.

Disculpe señor Malfoy pero tengo permiso especial- dijo Aleida que así le había dicho draco que la llamara-

Draco solo hizo una cara de desagrado y empujo a la pobre niña asta el final de la fila Pansy le reclamaba de porque tan mal trato a la pobre niña si no le hizo nada.

Un rato mas en un pequeño café de Hogsmead madre e hija platicaban de entretenidamente hasta llegar a un punto de conversación algo molesto.

Aleida y quienes son los prefectos de tu casa, no se me da curiosidad, no se yo nunca estuve muy relacionada con Slytherin y me da curiosidad- dijo Catrina con un tono algo falso mientras Aleida pensaba lo mas seguro es que Draco sea mi primo. Pero nunca hubiera pensado que seria su hermano

Es interesante tu pregunta mama son Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy no te parece alo mejor Draco es mi parien…..- dijo aleida mientras Catrina la interrumpía

Y como te tratan son amables te ayudan – dijo catrina desesperada al saber que el chico Malfoy era el prefecto y con lo poco que sabia de el se veía a lo lejos que no era muy agradable

Pues… Pansy es muy agradable e platicado un par de veces pero Draco es demasiado arrogante, presumido cree que es superior a los demás el primer día me reviso la palma de la mano donde tengo una marca de nacimiento no se porque… pero es así con todo el colegio no se como Pansy puede ser su novia con lo arrogante que es

Me lo imagino……- dijo Catrina en murmullo y si supuso que Draco era arrogante presumido y mas con los padres que tenia

Dijiste algo mama

No solo que ya es hora debes llegar temprano al castillo no te veré hasta navidad.

En ese momento en un café muy lujo de Hogsmead de hecho todos los clientes se encontraban en salas privadas y Narcisa junto con Lucius lo esperaba en una. En es ese monto un chico rubio entro a la sala hacia un frió infernal.

Ja… No sabia que era reunión familiar- dijo draco en un tono burlesco al ver a lucius y Narcisa

Pues yo solo quería verte draco se me hace tan injusto verte hasta navidad – contesto Narcisa

A pues esta bien y que bueno que te veo padre no quería tratar este asunto por carta creo que es raro o delicado no lo se trata de una chica es nueva se llama Aleida Malfoy lo extraño es que no aparece en el árbol genealógico entonces yo pensé lo mas seguro es que sea una impostora pero algo mas raro es que ella pose la marca Malfoy y esto me trae algo mareado – Lucius solo puso una mirada Nerviosa y Narcisa una Furiosa hacia Lucius

Amm… lo que pasa es que … los árboles de bolsillo…. Si eso es ya los están haciendo de demasiada mala calidad- contesto Lucius muy nervioso

Ah ya veo… pero de quien es hija yo conozco a todos mis parientes … lo recuerdas cuando tenia 8 años me hiciste aprenderme toda mi genealogía

Amm… como ya te dije draco los árboles no funcionan bien y ellos son unos tíos lejanos algo lejanos tuyos… si eso es y Aleida dijiste que se llamaba es tu prima … eso es tu prima- dijo Lucius salvándose otra vez

Ahora ya entiendo

Porque no cambiamos de tema- sugirió Narcisa- porque no hablamos de cómo te va como prefecto

La familia Malfoy platico un largo rato pero el solo callo y draco se tuvo que retirar al castillo igualmente Aleida eso quería decir que Catrina regresaba a su casa.

Hola muchas gracias por sus Reviews le agradezco mucho a Brooke Onix Akane Chan Lei di mei por sus Reviews y aquí les dejo un adelanto del Próximo capitulo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se oyó que la puerta de la casa Catrina asustada busco su varita pero de pronto se acordó de que había dejado su varita en una mesa del recibidor Catrina bajo aterrada las escalera.

Y vio una figura parecía de un mujer iba todo vestida de negro llevaba la mascara de los mortifagos entonces ella era una

Quien es y porque entra asi a mi casa- dijo la voz de Catrina Aterrada

No creo que me conozcas y porque entro así a tu casa porque tengo ordenes- dijo aquella misteriosa mujer levantándose la manga de la túnica y estaba la marca su marca

Por favor no me haga daño tengo una hija y ella nada mas me tiene a mi aparte si me matas te atraparan y te enviaran a azkaban por asesinato

-No lo creo porque esto va hacer un suicidio


	6. El Plan Perfecto

**Capitulo VI: El plan perfecto **

Catrina pensaba si seria lo correcto lo que puso en aquella carta no estaba diciendo la verdad para que Aleida quisiera a su padre pero era lo correcto entonces empezó a recordar viejos tiempos.

Aquel año había sido maravilloso acababa de salir de Hogwarts y en un bar. el día de la graduación había conocido a Lucius un joven guapo , romántico y seductor que mas quería de un hombre todo un año estuvo saliendo con el cada día que se veían el le llevaba un regalo podría ser desde una rosa hasta un anillo de diamantes.

Después cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada fue lo mejor del mundo tenia la gran ilusión de casarse con Lucius y formar una hermosa familia con el pero todo ese sueño se derribo en tan solo un segundo.

Cuando el dijo que solo era un juego no quería compromisos que el ya estaba casado y tenia un hijo de 3 años a punto de cumplir cuatro en ese momento a catrina se le rompió el corazón en pedazos pero lo curioso es que nunca había dejado de amar a Lucius en presente pasado y futuro lo amaría y Aleida fue el mejor regalo que le pudo dar no fue un collar de diamantes fue su gran tesoro Aleida.

Se oyó que la puerta de la casa Catrina asustada busco su varita pero de pronto se acordó de que había dejado su varita en una mesa del recibidor Catrina bajo aterrada las escalera.

Y vio una figura parecía de un mujer iba todo vestida de negro llevaba la mascara de los mortifagos entonces ella era una

Quien es y porque entra asi a mi casa- dijo la voz de Catrina Aterrada

No creo que me conozcas y porque entro así a tu casa porque tengo ordenes- dijo aquella misteriosa mujer levantándose la manga de la túnica y estaba la marca su marca

Por favor no me haga daño tengo una hija y ella nada mas me tiene a mi aparte si me matas te atraparan y te enviaran a azkaban por asesinato

No lo creo porque esto va hacer un suicidio y si no existiera tu hija tu seguirías viva créemelo y no te preocupes por ella va a ir a un buen orfanato en Ámsterdam ¡ Avada Kedavra ! – una luz verde salio de la varita de catrina que había tomado aquella misteriosa mujer

Ups se me olvido el fuego – dijo la misteriosa mujer con un movimiento de varita la casa quedo en llamas y el cadáver de Catrina tirado en el suelo.

En una habitación de la Mansión Malfoy dos mujeres platicaban muy seriamente de un asunto sumamente importante

Listo hermana pero estas segura que fue una buena decisión

Claro Bella mira mataste a Catrina la mocosa no tiene nadie en el mundo y la envían a un orfanato y todos volvemos a hacer felices

Cissy no pensaste en que le den a la bastarda a Lucius ya que no tiene otro familiar y venga a vivir a tu casa- dijo Bellatrix

Claro que eso no va a pasar pues nadie tiene pruebas de nada entiendes no va a pasar

Bueno Cissy me voy estas segura que no quieres que Lucius se suicide después de lo que hizo se a de sentir culpable no lo crees- dijo Bella Cissy lo único que hizo fue darle una mirada matadora.

Eran las 12 de la madrugada para esa hora el ministerio ya había apagado el incendio y la casa estaba totalmente hecha cenizas no habían podido sacar nada del cadáver al parecer se había hecho cenizas con la casa todo se había perdido todo lo que poseía aquella pequeña familia lo único que se había podido rescatar era un hermoso cofre que al parecer estaba protegido ante todo aquel cofre y dumbledore eran los únicos que tenían la verdad acerca de el padre de Aleida.

mañana por la mañana estará el profeta con la noticia pobre niña tendrá que regresarse a un orfanato de Ámsterdam no tiene a nadie y no esta nacionalizada como Ingles que pena ella es muy aplicada en clases tan inteligente- dijo la profesora McGonagall

Tratare de hacer lo posible Minerva por favor mañana a primera hora cuando valla Aleida a desayunar mándela a mi oficina con un prefecto y le voy a pedir otro gran favor mándale una lechuza a Lucius Malfoy que si se puede presentar en el colegio – dijo Dumbledor muy tranquilamente a la profesora Mcgonagall

A Lucius Malfoy , Albus pero el que tiene que ver en esto la chica se apellida Malfoy pero no tiene que ver en esto

Solo mándale esa lechuza Minerva por favor

A la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos se dirigían al gran comedor para tomar su desayuno McGonagall esperaba en la puerta por si veía a Aleida pero no la veía pasar en eso Hermione entro por la puerta acompañada de Harry y Ron

Señorita Granger me podría hacer usted un favor – dijo Mcgonagall a Hermione

Por su puesto Profesora

En cuanto entre al comedor la alumna Aleida Malfoy llévela directo a la oficina del director es urgen – la profesora McGonagall se fue rápido al despacho de Dumbledore

Hermione se fue a sentar con los chicos y revisaba por si no entraba la chica para llevarla rápido.

Que pasara porque la profesora no se esta algo alterada- una chica rubia de cabello rizado y ojos azules de primer año entraba acompañada de sus amigas Hermione volteo a verla la chica y rápido le hablo.

- Hola , tu eres Aleida Malfoy- se dirigió hacia la niña que dirigía el grupo

Si , porque hay algún problema – dijo Aleida mirando a Hermione como diciendo que querrá esta chica

La profesora McGonagall me pido que te llevara con urgencia al despacho del profesor Dumbledore por favor sígueme.

Hermione salio del Gran Comedor con Aleida nunca había tratado con ella pero como dicen Tenia la sangre pesada aunque ya tratado con la chica era mas agradable pero a una simple vista parecía todo una Malfoy arrogante presumida desagradable.

Para que me llamo la profesora McGonagall – pregunto intrigada aleida

No tengo idea la mire algo alterada sabes mira ya llegamos Rana de Chocolate – murmuro Hermione – Espero que no sea nada Grave

La Gárgola se elevo y empezaron a salir las escaleras Hermione se alejaba mientras Aleida subía las escalera. Toco la puerta lentamente estaba algo nerviosa a nadie llamaban a la oficina del director solo que fuera algo muy grave.

Adelante- se escucho la voz Femenina de la Profesora McGonagall algo triste y aleida abrió la puerta y paso ahí se encontraba Dumbledore y la profesora y el profesor Snape

Profesora McGonagall me digiero que tenia que venir a aquí

Asi es Aleida hay algo muy grave que tenemos que comunicarte y preferimos que lo supieras por nosotros antes que te enteraras por el profeta.

Basta de Rodeos Minerva tienes que ser directa sin tantos rodeos y nada por el estilo- dijo Snape fríamente

Aleida lamento decirte que tu madre ha muerto anoche tu madre se a suicidado y había dejado una vela encendida y se quemo toda la casa lo unicoquedo fue esta caja

Era misma caja donde Catrina había guardado la verdad sobre el padre de Aleida donde se encontraban todos los recuerdos de Lucius aquella rosa que le había regalado la primera noche que lo conoció, los aretes de esmeralda, el diamante que le dio y muchos mas regalos millones de cartas románticas y la única persona que tenia la llave de esa caja era Aleida pero no lo sabia era el corazón de plata con una esmeralda que llevaba colgado en el cuello también esa caja junto con el corazón eran regalo de Lucius.

Aleida estaba empapada en lagrimas ahora que iba hacer no tenia familia su madre no había tenido hermanos sus abuelos estaban muertos y ella no tenia papa. Era seguro como no tenia nacionalidad inglesa iba a regresar a Ámsterdam y lo peor de todo a un orfanato

y Ahora que voy hacer voy a regresar a Ámsterdam a un orfanato no tengo mama, ni abuelos ni tíos y menos papa. – dijo Aleida triste

No te preocupes Aleida yo encontrare un familiar tuyo y podrás seguir estudiando aquí en Hogwarts ahora acompaña al profesor Snape a tu sala común no le conteste preguntas a nadie entendiste – dijo Albus Dumbledore

Aja…- dijo Aleida tristemente – y la chica salio con el profesor Snape

Le enviaste la carta a Lucius Malfoy Minerva

Si Albus pero no le veo caso a esto

Hola espero que les guste el capitulo mil gracias por los Review lamento que Catrina alla muerto pero asi Aleida se va a hacercar mas a su papi y a su mano pero bueno pronto subire el capitulo siguiente


	7. Departamento de Adopcion e Hijos Ilegiti

**Capitulo VII: Departamento de Adopción e hijos ilegítimos **

Unos momentos más tarde a decir verdad como una hora mas tarde Lucius Malfoy entro a la oficina de Dumbledore pomponeándose de presumido como un pavor real.

y a que se debe mi visita Dumbledore para que me haya llamado hablar - dijo Lucius Malfoy sentándose sin saludar

No se Lucius si viste hoy en la mañana el profeta había una nota de que una tal catrina cole que había muerto - dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente

Si claro fue una de las tantas notas que leído de suicidio , pero eso que tiene que ver con migo Dumbledore para comentar lo que a pasado en el profeta me sacas de mis asuntos por eso – dijo Lucius aparentando muy bien pero muy al fondo sabia que el viejo pretendía algo

Ella tiene una hija que se llama Aleida Malfoy estudia aquí en Hogwarts

Si me comento algo Draco pero que lleve mi mismo apellido no significa que sea algo mía – ahora hablo Lucius mas alterado

Te equivocas, es tu hija Lucius esa pobre niña si no encuentra algún pariente tendrá que ser regresada a un orfanato de Ámsterdam y no podrá estudiar mas sabes el potencial que tiene

Con que maldito derecho tiene usted para entrar en mi vida privada –dijo Lucius mirando con aquellos ojos que si fueran una pistola ya abrían disparado

Con todo el derecho de que soy el jefe del departamento de Adopción e Hijos ilegítimos y tengo que buscarle un hogar pequeña Aleida - dijo Dumbledore muy tranquilo como siempre sin perder la postura.

Esta loco si piensa que me la llevare …

Entonces nos tendríamos que ir a juicio el cual saldría perdiendo además de eso todo el mundo mágico se enteraría de su situación.

Lucius se quedo pensativo que podría hacer si se iba a juicio se enteraría todo el mundo pero como se pondría Narcisa cuando se enterara de que se iba a vivir con ellos pero de igual manera si iba hacer el juicio también se iba ir a vivir con ellos demoraría mas y el mundo mágico sabría todo de pronto un toque puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Adelante – dijo Dumbledore Aleida la chica rubia que estaba hace rato en la oficina volvía a entrar a esa oficina pero ahora ahí se encontraba su padre

Buenos días profesor disculpe por la interrupción pero eh olvidado mi mochila aquí – dijo Aleida con un tono de voz muy triste

Adelante Aleida no hay problema, el es el señor Lucius Malfoy – dijo Dumbledor mientras aleida se dirigía a la silla de al lado de Lucius donde se encontraba su mochila.

Mucho gusto , disculpe las molestias solo que ya perdí una clase y no me gustaría perder otra y menos si es pociones es mi favorita - dijo Aleida mientras recogía sus cosas

No hay problema Aleida

Ya me voy mucho gusto de verdad lo lamento mucho – dijo Aleida y salio de la oficina

Lucius analizo a la niña era muy bonita su pelo era rubio y rizado largo tenia facciones afiladas muy Malfoy sus ojos grandes y tenían un color zafiro similar al del océano y se notaba que tenia un carácter muy Malfoy y al igual que su padre su materia favorita era pociones y le recordaba mucho a una persona mucho no era a su madre era a una persona que conocía desde los once años pero no sabia a quien.

Ella es Aleida muy aplicada, le encanta el colegio seria una lastima que tuviera que ir a un orfanato…

Pero , si es una buena niña pero y Narcisa y Draco seria un golpe muy fuerte para ellos…- dijo Lucius

Es verdad ellos no tienen culpa de tus errores… puedes decirles que es tu sobrina así no les darías un golpe tan fuerte – propuso Dumbledore .

Media hora más tarde para esto ya debían de ser como las 11:30 del día Lucius salía del despacho de Dumbledor muy preocupado como le diría a Narcisa que su hija ilegitima " la bastarda " como ella la llamaba ira a vivir a su casa.

Padre que haces tu aquí – dijo Draco que se encontró en los terrenos con Lucius

ah , Draco lo siento e venido a arreglar unos asuntos – dijo Lucius mientras seguía caminando

y Que asuntos si es que puedo saber

amm…. Recuerdas a tu prima Aleida..bueno ella acaba de perder a su madre Draco y no tiene a mas familia que nosotros y vendrá a vivir a nuestra casa – dijo Lucius rápidamente

con nosotros pero , pero ash que mas da

bueno hijo me tengo que ir tengo muchos asuntos pendientes te veré en un mes en casa – dijo Lucius y siguió caminando solo

Todo el día lucius había estado pensando como le iba a decir a Narcisa de que Aleida se iba ir a vivir con ellos de cualquier forma iba a ser así como dijo dumbledore era por las buenas o por las malas pero también había estado pensando en aleida tenia un parecido a alguien que había visto a esa edad el cabello rubio los ojos azules el carácter era muy estudiosa , pero a quien no lograba recordar a quien se parecía.

Esa misma tarde alrededor de las 6 de la tarde dumbledor llamo otra vez a aleida a su oficina la pobre chica seguro imagino que le dirían empaca tus cosas tendrás que ir aun orfanato era muy triste a ella le encantaba hogwarts le encantaban sus amigas.

- Aleida recuerdas al señor que vino en la mañana – comento dumbledore

si – contesto la chica secamente muy triste como no lo iba a estar

bueno el es tu tío y esta dispuesto a que vallas a vivir a su casa y a pagarte la educación- la chica solto una leve sonrisa por lo menos sabia que no iría a un orfanato- el próximo mes iras con tu primo Draco a su casa a pasar las navidades espero

Aleida un poco mas alegre que hace rato salio del despecho del director pero algo se le vino a la mente el se apellidaba malfoy lo mas seguro era que supiera algo sobre su padre le podría contar como era porque si la iba a recoger el lo mas seguro es que estuviera muerto.

También esa tarde estuvo tratando de averiguar como se abría aquella caja pero le fue imposible y dijo que todos los días intentaría abrirla un día su madre le había dicho que en aquella caja contenía muchos secretos que algún día ella debería saber.

Esa noche llego lucius a su casa algo molesto preocupado y desesperado paso al bar. Que estaba ahí en su casa y se sirvió wihisky de fuego tomando de un trago para tomar valor y decírselo a Narcisa.

Amor porque estas tomando no recuerdo que lo hagas entre semana- dijo Narcisa que entraba a la sala de la casa

Narcisa tengo que decirte algo hoy murio la madre de mi hija…

Aja leí algo parecido en el profeta se suicido no y eso por eso te pones a tomar que no había sido una aventura.- dijo Narcisa sin importancia

Hoy fui a Hogwarts me sito dumbledore y no se como ese vejestorio sabia la verdad pero sabe todo acerca de aleida y dijo que si no venia a vivir a la casa y pagaba su educación se iría a juicio y saldría perdiendo porque tiene pruebas de que es mi hija – dijo Lucius muy angustiado poniendo mas wishisky Narcisa contaba hasta 10 su plan había salido mal

Ósea esa maldita bastarda va a venir a vivir a mi casa y convivir con Draco y supongo que hoy en le colegio le dijiste hola hija soy tu papi los dos juntos iremos a vivir a mi mansión con tu hermano y tu nueva mami – dijo Narcisa enojada

NO… Narcisa ella cree que yo soy su tío entiéndeme no había de otra …

A ok ahora va a venir a vivir a mi casa y le pondrás una habitación rosada llena de unicornios y le compraras un guardarropa y la querrás mas que a draco sabes que hablado de habitación ya me voy a dormir a " mi habitación " y ni se te ocurra ir para aya- grito Narcisa como neurótica

Claro que no la voy a querer más que a draco Narcisa por favor entiende….

Lucius se quedo bebiendo un rato mas pues tenia un poco de razón Narcisa se había quemado su casa tenia que comprarle ropa no tenia que ponerse y una habitación decorar una habitación para ella pero nunca la querría mas que draco el era lo que mas querría en el mundo porque era hijo suyo y de la mujer que amaba


	8. Hogar dulce Hogar

**Capitulo VIII: Hogar , dulce Hogar **

Narcisa se había calmado un poco pues gracias a ella la mocosa vendría a vivir a su casa hoy justamente iba a hablar con sus hermanas sobre el tema seguramente Bella la regañaría pero no mencionaría nada del asesinato pues Andrómeda estaría ahí.

Bella , Andrómeda – dijo Narcisa emocionada casi nunca se reunían las 3 hermanas debido a la relación no muy amistosa que tenían Bella y Andrómeda.

Ya estamos aquí Cissa y cuéntame que pasa con el cerdo de tu esposo de lo de la bastarda no entendí muy bien en la carta- dijo Andrómeda

Es horrible hermanas la próxima semana que valla a recoger a Draco tendré que recoger también a la bastarda hace 3 semanas la zorra de su madre se suicido y el vejestorio de dumbledore es el jefe del departamento de Adopciones e Hijos ilegítimos no sabia que existía es departamento pues sabe todo lo de Lucius y se viene a vivir aquí por las buenas o por las malas no queda otra opción – dijo Narcisa casi llorando

Bellatrix la vio con una mirada que decía te lo dije Cissa siempre había sido muy hermosa todos los chicos siempre habían querido salir con ella había ganado el premio de miss prety 7 años consecutivos cada uno en su respectivo curso pero como quien dice era una stupid girl pues lo que tenia de bonita lo tenia de tonta era algo buena en pociones y no le gustaba faltar a clases pero….

Las tres hermas siguieron platicando por un buen rato diciéndole a Narcisa varios consejos de cómo tratar a la niña eran muy diferentes los de bella y Andrómeda y bella insinuaba a cada rato si tenia permiso de matar a Lucius.

Ya se acercaba el día de partir a casa Aleida decidió buscar a su "primo" ya que el no le había dicho absolutamente nada de cómo se iban a ir y nada por el estilo de hecho ya lo observaba tanto como antes de hecho se mostraba indiferente con ella

Hola primo – se acerco aleida mientras Draco estaba desayunado en el gran comedor junto a sus amigos Draco la miro con cara de estar fastidiado

Que se necesitas Aleida - dijo Draco en un tono muy infantil

Amm… pues queria saber mañana nos vamos a tu casa y pues queria saber como …pues me voy a ir con tigo van a ir a recogernos o que no se muy bien - dijo Aleida

Mira Aleida escucha bien – dijo draco en tono muy infantil de nuevamente- no te vas a separar de mi cuando suba al tren te acomodaras en el compartimiento de al lado eso si no se te ocurra ir a molestar

A esta bien primo – dijo Aleida y se retiro avergonzada

En toda la noche Aleida no dejo de pensar apenas hace un mes su madre había muerto ahora tendría que ir a vivir con sus tíos una personas que jamás había visto en su vida y con su primo Draco que era algo desagradable además tendría que viajar sola en el tren pues a Lyn y May irian a recogerlas en Hogmesd y a cristal y colet pasarían las vacaciones en el castillo.

A la mañana siguiente Aleida se levanto muy temprano pues el tren iba salir temprano y como le dijo su "primo" Draco debía seguirlo pero claro a medio metro de distancia de el.

Mas tarde Aleida estaba despidiéndose de sus amigas veía a muchas chicas jugar otras subiéndose al tren ale decidió subirse al tren ya no había mas que hacer.

Aleida se sentó en el compartimiento y se quedo mirando perdidamente hacia el castillo y noto que alguien le habla era una chica de 7° de slytherin bajita mediría 1.53 tenia el cabello largo y castaño oscuro una nariz y boca demasiado pequeñas pero unos ojos muy grandes color violeta de hecho Aleida estaría mas alta que ella pues media 1.57

Hola me puedo sentar aquí – pregunto aquella chica

a por supuesto no hay problema soy Aleida Malfoy y tu – pregunto Aleida extendiendo la mano

Soy Julieta Blu oye no es por ser curiosa pero Draco es tu hermano- dijo Larisa extrañada

No , solo somos primos lejanos - dijo Aleida algo extrañada

A yo pensé que eran hermanos de hecho toda la casa lo pensó pues son tan parecidos

Julieta y Aleida se pasaron platicando todo el viaje aleida comento lo aburrido que era historia de la magia lo divertido de pociones Julieta le platico a ale que ella quería ser alquimista.

Ya iban llegando a la estación Draco hecho un vistazo y vio a una mujer rubia alta que era su madre llevaba un traje finísimo color beige y tenia una cara algo disgustada de no querer estar ahí al lado de ella se encontraba un hombre rubio vestía de negro como siempre llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta tenia cara algo nerviosa. Draco decidió que ya debía ir por la mocosa si no después se le olvidaría y tardarían mas en llegar a casa.

Ya es hora de bajar toma tus cosas mis padres ya están aquí – dijo Draco sin mucha expresión en la cara

Unos momentos mas tarde Draco y Aleida bajaban del tren acompañado de aleida y se dirigió hacia unas cabelleras rubias que estaban posadas en un pilar

Madre , padre – dijo draco muy cortésmente mientras le extendía la mano a su padre

Un placer tenerte de nuevo en casa hijo – dijo Lucius aleida se encontraba algo asustada asombrada pues nunca había visto tanta formalidad y menos en una familia

Después Narcisa saludo a Draco su saludo fue mas cariñoso por lo menos un abrazo pero aun así se sentía demasiado frió

a por cierto lo había olvidado con la emoción ella es mi prima Aleida madre recuerdas que la mencione – dijo Draco presentando a la chica rubia

Mucho gusto – saludo aleida extendiendo su mano

Creo que ya te había conocido el otro día en Hogwarts aunque supongo que fue de vista ella es mi esposa Narcisa – dijo Lucius Narcisa lanzo una mierda diciendo que ya nos largáramos de aquí

Si , creo que si en la oficina del profesor dumbledore – dijo aleida mientras saludaba a Lucius y Narcisa

Por que no nos vamos – dijo Narcisa

Los cuatro Malfoy salieron de la estación 9 ¾ luego pasaron al estacionamiento Lucius se acerco a un coche para su des fortuna su inútil chofer se había enfermado y tendría que conducirlo era un Ferrari mágico totalmente negro y con los vidrios polarizados. Era la primera vez que aleida veía uno en la vida real siempre los había visto en el profeta que eran de grandes ejecutivos o príncipes ministros y no solo lo esta viendo se iba subir en el.

Narcisa y Lucius subieron el la parte delantera , mientras draco y aleida en la parte trasera el carro estaba hecho de una piel de dragón finísima y carisma tenia una serpiente entrelazada con una "M" de plata era hermoso el auto.

De pronto sintió que el auto volvía al suelo vio a hacia fuera y se encontraba frente a una gran mansión con extensos jardines aleida se encontraba emocionada esa seria su nueva casa luego penso en su madre como le hubiera gustado aquel lugar le encantaban las platas la naturaleza.

Los Malfoy bajaron del coche y entraron a su mansión aleida pensó que solamente la sala principal era mas grande que su antigua casa

será mejor que te vallas a cambiar aleida para continuar con la cena – dijo Lucius – Tu ven para acá- volvió a hablar lucius- lleva a aleida a su habitación

si amo – dijo el elfo- sígame por favor señorita

el elfo subió las escaleras detrás de el iba aleida recorrieron un largo pasillo y a mitad de el entraron a una puerta era una gran habitación con muebles finísimos tenia una gran cama king size con sabanas de seda se encontraba pintada de un color rosa pastel del mismo color era las sabanas también había un hermoso tocador de madera de roble y mas adelante un juego de sala de 2 sillones individuales y una mesa de te pasando el juego de sala salía a un balcón que daba vista a un extenso jardín donde habia una alberca y toda la habitación tenia un piso de madera

Ama , esta es su habitación déjeme mostrare su guardarropa y el baño – dijo el elfo- el elfo entro a una puerta dentro de la habitación y había todo un vestidor con ropa para toda ocasión habría como 20 pares de zapatos enseguida paso a un gran baño tenia una especie de jacuzzi y al lado del jacuzzi tenia una especie de cabina con regadera y muchas mas "botones"

La dejo sola – dijo el elfo – en 1 hora estará servida la cena

Era increíble todo eso tenia una gran habitación un extenso guardarropas un baño que solo veía en revistas de millonarios vivía en una casa que de millonarios era increíble tenia una hora para bañarse cambiarse y bajar a cenar.

Aleida entro a bañarse a la cabina salían vapores agua caliente por un lado y tibia por otro era increíble después de salirse de bañar observo un guarda ropa tomo unos jeans una blusa café muy bonita de manga larga y un suéter café pero mas fuerte y se lo puso desabrochado recogió su cabello en una coleta calzo unas botas beige de gamuza y bajo a cenar para esto ya eran las 7:05 ya hace 5 minutos debería estar abajo.

Que falta de educación – decía Narcisa – La cena comenzó hace 5 minutos

A Lucius también el parecía una gran falta de educación pero la pobre niña ya iba tener mas que suficiente con el regaño de Narcisa para que todavía cargara con el regaño de Lucius

Aleida entro al comedor se sintió algo extraña pues todos estaban vestidos muy formalmente su "tía" Narcisa llevaba un bonito vestido color celeste muy elegante su " tío" Lucius iba vestido con una fina capa camisa como si fuera a salir a una reunión e igualmente Draco.

Porque has tardado tanto – pregunto Narcisa exagerando apenas habían sido 5 minutos

Lo siento se me ha pasado el tiempo no volverla a ocurrir- dijo Aleida sentándose algo apenada

Claro que no volverá a ocurrir , y por que vienes vestida de esa manera – pregunto Narcisa fríamente.

Mira, Aleida aquí tenemos ciertas reglas a la hora de comer como que debes ser puntual y vestir forma a eso me refiero que no debes venir como si fueras al campo me entiendes bueno , será mejor que empecemos a cenar - dijo Lucius

Aleida solo asintió con la cabeza un elfo empezó a servir la comida la chica se encontraba algo confundida había como 3 tipos de tenedores 3 de cuchillos , 2 tipos de cucharas 2 copas diferentes vasos diferentes para una sola persona.

Dime aleida cual es tu materia favorita – dijo Lucius haciendo algo de conversación ya que el ambiente estaba muy tenso

Pociones es muy interesante – dijo Aleida que comía la sopa con la cuchara incorrecta

La cena se había encontrado algo tensa Narcisa solo se fijaba en los malos modales de Aleida no eran tan malos modales de hecho eran como la mayoría de los nuestros pero Narcisa se fijaba en cada mínimo detalle a Draco le daba igual el solo había bajado para comer y Lucius trababa de hacer menos tenso el ambiente.

Mas tarde Narcisa y Lucius estaba en su habitación a punto de dormir parecía que todo estaba bien o muy mal porque Narcisa no había dicho ninguna palabra.

viste , lucius te fijaste que malos modales lo peor que e visto en mi vida podría decir – dijo Narcisa indignada

Bueno Narcisa es solo una niña…. – dijo Lucius muy temeroso

Una niña yo a esa edad era una princesa tenia los mejores modales , para que me voy con migo tan lejos draco recuerdas a draco a los 11 años tenia excelentes modales que modales son esos de poner los codos la mesa comer la carne con el tenedor de ensalada usar la copa de vino para agua y no se te olvide que llego 5 minutos tarde a la cena y con ropa sumamente informal – entre mas defectos le encontrara Narcisa a esa niña era mucho mejor

Bueno Narcisa que sugieres que haga –

Necesita clases de buenos modales , si eso es yo no voy a poder soportar tantos malos modales

Narcisa, de donde voy a sacar una institutriz sabes que en estas fechas no hay ninguna disponible

Mmm… yo podría ser


	9. La Carta

**Capitulo IX : La carta **

A la mañana siguiente Aleida llego muy temprano al desayuno no quería ser reprendida, pero con el afán de ir elegante eligió el vestido mas elegante que tenia era muy bello pero el único inconveniente es que de noche.

Narcisa la miro raramente de verdad "esa niña" necesitaba ayuda debía saber como comer, sentarse, caminar , vestir y mucho mas

buenos días- saludaron Lucius y Narcisa al mismo tiempo

buenos días – saludo aleida

bueno aleida Narcisa y yo decidimos que te hacen falta unas clases de refinamiento empezaras a tomarlas después del desayuno – dijo Lucius

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo draco muy indiferente a todo el mundo como siempre Lucius desapareció temprano ya que solo desayuno un batido.

Bien vamos a empezar las clases – dijo Narcisa – empecemos por la ropa

no esta bien la que escogido es elegante – dijo Aleida en voz tímida

digamos que si esta bien , pero es de noche y en este momento que es día entonces se debe escoger ropa de día – dijo Narcisa

Narcisa y Aleida se dirigieron a su habitación donde se encontraba toda su ropa. No era que a Narcisa le agradara aleida pero había matado a su madre y Narcisa era un ser humano tenia sentimientos y lo menos que podía hacer era enseñarle a la niña buenos modales ya que tenia pésimos.

Bueno veamos el guardarropa - dijo Narcisa

Estuvo observando un pequeño rato la ropa y saco del closet una falda púrpura con pequeños lunares violetas una blusa violeta de cuello alto con unas bonitas flores bordadas , después un suéter de botones , era color lila igualmente llevaba flores bordadas y en los puños unos lazos de la tela de la falda saco unos zapatos muy estilo muñeca y unas medias blancas

Así debe de vestir como toda una señorita de esta clase social – dijo Narcisa

Narcisa salio del vestidor para dejar a aleida que se cambiara. La chica se miro al espejo le gustaba su atuendo pero ella estaba acostumbrada a usar jeans y playeras deportivas

Narcisa dio un vistazo cuando aleida salio y en su mente se proceso una imagen parecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo 30 años y verse a si misma esa niña era muy parecida a ella.

- Te quedo muy bien Aleida – dijo Narcisa- que tal si pasamos a la siguiente lección claro conservaba su tono de voz muy helado y su mirada que congelaba

muchas gracias – dijo aleida con un tono de voz todo lo contrario a Narcisa un tono de voz con mucha dulzura su mirada era calida y con una gran sonrisa

Narcisa y Aleida pasaron al comedor se encontraban puestos dos lugares había tantos cubiertos , platos , copas y vasos. " seguramente esto seria lo mas difícil " pensó aleida Narcisa le mando una mirada de reojo a la niña " pero como podía estar enseñando algo a esa bastarda como podía mirarla y no vomitarse , claro es para que no me desespere cuando nos vemos si eso es "

Tomaron asiento primero Narcisa empezó a enseñarle como sentarse por lo que observo en la cena pasada igualmente en el desayuno se sentaba todo desparramada en la silla con una pierna subida y algo encorvada al comer.

Después de unos cuantos intentos no fueron muchos pasaron a la parte de los cubiertos abría 3 piezas de cada cubierto o mas además estaban los otros aditamentos como para coger el pan.

En esta parte de verdad que Narcisa se estaba desesperando no era posible que una señorita de 11 años no supiera distinguirle tener de ensaladas y el de carne o las cucharas los cuchillos algo tan sencillos era una regla elemental.

a su edad ya sabia eso y mas tenia los modales mas refinados entre todos eso era inaceptable. Después de haber tratado de enseñarle a Aleida las reglas básicas de los cubiertos , haber almorzado seguir enseñando había llegado la hora de la cena.

bien en la mañana te enseñe un poco de cómo vestir para cada ocasión , supongo que puedes escoger algo decente para cenar – dijo Narcisa con su voz fría y algo fastidiada

si claro , entendí muy bien la clase – dijo Aleida

bueno eso espero dentro de una hora y media aquí abajo recuerda la puntualidad es muy importante – dijo Narcisa dando media vuelta y marchándose

Aleida se marcho a su habitación tenia que escoger bien la ropa su tía se había esforzado mucho para ayudarla y no podía defraudarla también a la hora de la cena tenia que tener excelentes modales.

Sus tíos eran unas personas sumamente frías para su gusto muy serias nunca los había visto sonreír cuando a su madre cada instante tenia una sonrisa en le rostro la extrañaba mucho pero tenia que enfrentar esa prueba de la vida con mucho valor y valentía como decía su madre , debería estar feliz porque si no fuera por los malfoy estaría ahora en un orfanato.

Busco en su ropa tomo una falda marrón metálica muy bonita con mucho vuelo llegaba un poquito arriba de la rodilla muy poco claro esta tomo una blusa del mismo color pero mas bajito y no era metálico , unos zapatos marrón oscuro era de la misma tonalidad de la falda con un poco de brillo a un lado se coloco las medias muy importantes para una dama , peino su rubio cabello en media coleta miro su reloj faltaban 10 minutos para la cena decidió bajar no quería llegar tarde.

Bajo las escaleras y en una pequeña sala cerca del comedor vio a su primo draco que leía un libro animadamente se veía bastante grueso la chica se acerco a el.

Hola Draco, que lees – dijo Aleida que se acerco animadamente a su primo

Draco solo bajo el libro dejando ver su cara y mandando una mirada que decía " niña por favor no molestes no vez que estoy ocupado " después de ver esa mirada Aleida no espero respuesta.

Draco deja ese libro no es hora de leer vamos a cenar – dijo Narcisa que bajaba las escaleras – ya vallan al gran comedor

Draco , Narcisa y Aleida unos minutos mas tarde no fueron muchos bajo Lucius y al momento que el se sentó en la mesa los elfos empezaron a servir la comida había 1 para cada miembro de la familia que lo atendía personalmente.

Buena elección de atuendo – comento Narcisa hacia aleida

Gracias – dijo aleida y regalo una bella sonrisa

Draco te he dicho que no leas antes de la cena para eso existe la hora de lectura familiar – dijo Narcisa reprendiendo a su pequeño y adorable hijo

Lo siento madre pero el libro es demasiado interesante – dijo Draco

Aleida , bueno creo que no sabes aquí tenemos la costumbre de que después de la cena nos reunamos a leer un rato ¿ Te gustaría acompañarnos esta noche ? claro supe que este día fue muy agitado para ti tal vez te guste acompañarnos mañana – dijo Lucius

La verdad si fue muy agitado para mi , tengo mucho sueño podría acompañarlos mañana – pregunto la joven temerosa por que no sabia si eso era de muy mala educación

Claro te entiendo fue un día muy agotado – dijo Narcisa

Estaba salvada si Narcisa lo había aceptado es que no si se iba a sentir bien cuando fuera a dormir . la cena había terminado había sido una cena muy clásica de los malfoy solo se escuchaban los cubiertos sonar y casi no hablaban.

Aleida subió a su habitación y debajo de su cama tomo una caja de metal con una cerradura de corazón era la caja de su madre y como lo había prometido todas las noches la trataría de abrir.

Cuando tomo la caja su collar que le había dado su madre sintió que se le enredaba lo jalo y se le callo del cuello abriéndose en 2 el corazón lo recogió con tristeza pensando que estaba roto.

Pero no era así se abría en dos luego vio la cerradura de la caja y observo que era igual que el corazón, coloco su dije en la cerradura y mágicamente la caja se abrió dentro de ella había muchas cartas pequeñas cajas de joyas en una se encontraba una anillo de diamantes en otra unos preciosos aretes que le hacían juego en otra una gargantilla y así también vio una rosa roja y entre todas las cosas había una carta mas grande a las demás que decía " Aleida"

La chica tomo la carta que llevaba su nombre la abrió cautelosamente y se puso a leerla

_Aleida hija mía : _

_Espero que me perdones por nunca haber dicho quien era tu padre pero entiéndeme yo no estaba preparada para esto , espero que cuando tengas esta carta en tus manos yo me encuentre muerta o muy lejos de t._

_Conocí a tu padre en Londres donde yo estudiaba salimos poco tiempo juntos cuando supe que me encontraba embarazada de ti no le quise decir pues tu eras mi tesoro , eras solo mió así que me mude a Dinamarca donde tu naciste te voy a decir el nombre de tu padre es decisión tuya que lo busques o no el se llama Lucius Malfoy vive en Wiltshire al sureste de Inglaterra y aleida perdóname por no lo habértelo dicho nunca _

_No olvides que este donde este yo te estaré cuidando _

_Te quiere _

_Mama . Catrina Cole _

Aleida se quedo paralizada su tío era su padre entonces draco era su hermano y Narcisa su madrastra pero seria ese lucius , había muchas coincidencias tenia que ser el le había dado el nombre y el lugar donde vivía y ahora se encontraba en ese lugar no podía ser. Entonces si draco era mayor que ella solo se significaba ella era una hija ilegitima o como otra gente lo llama para insultar " bastarda "

Aleida busco en la caja haber si había una foto de su padre, de seguro no era el lucius malfoy que conocía pero fue para su mala suerte encontró una foto de su "tío" solo unos 12 o 13 años mas joven la única diferencia entre el del presente y el pasado era que ahora tenia un par de arrugas que antes no tenia.

La chica se encontraba en un gran dilema que hacer ahora ir a confrontar a su padre por que de seguro el ya lo sabia o guardarse el secreto para ella.

Hola muchas gracias por sus Reviews espero que lo sigan leyendo y lo recomienden la historia se va a poner mas tensa ahora….


	10. Reflexiones

**Capitulo X : Reflexiones **

Tenia la carta en sus manos estaba algo moja por algunas lagrimas que le habían. Aleida se levanto de la cama tomo la carta al igual que la foto se puso su bata de seda y sus pantuflas y bien parada en el piso.

No se lo que hubiera querido mi madre, pero se lo que quiero yo y lo que quiero es tener un padre no tengo madre , pero se que tengo un padre – dijo Aleida con voz firme pero algo temerosa las manos le temblaban y le sudaban de nervios

La chica salio de su habitación dirigiéndose a la biblioteca donde se encontraba la familia Malfoy en su hermosa hora familiar de lectura donde compartían tanto.

Aleida abrió la puerta de la biblioteca sus manos temblaban y sudaban mas que nunca pero recordaba que tan solo serian unos momentos de sus ojos se derramaban lagrimas.

querida te pasa algo por que lloras – dijo Narcisa

tu … tu … eres mi padre no es así – dijo aleida dirigiendo la mirada a Lucius que había bajado el libro cuando su hija entro a la biblioteca

Por favor niña no digas estupideces …. – dijo draco era la primera vez en su vida que ponía atención a las palabras de aleida , pero su frase fue interrumpida , por la asombrante acción de Lucius que se levantaba de su silla y salía de la habitación

De la mano de aleida se le resbalo la carta ahora ya maltratada , Lucius tomo a la niña por el hombro y la saco de la habitación , Narcisa no se encontraba tan asombrada como Draco sabría que ese día llegaría pero no pensó que tan pronto.

Draco se levanto de su silla y tomo el papel que se encontraba en el suelo , lo leyó unas 3 veces y volteo a ver a su madre que para la situación que estaba sucediendo estaba muy tranquila ella tenia que saber eso.

Tu lo sabias verdad madre tu lo sabias – dijo Draco muy seriamente y sin esperar una respuesta de su madre salio de la habitación.

Lucius estaba en una de las salas de la casa hablando con aleida tenia que decirle la verdad no podría ocultárselo toda su vida y menos ahora que había leído la carta de su madre que le decía

Que aquella carta era una mentira.

mira aleida se que estuvo mal lo que hice, pero yo espero que me perdones…

ya lo se papa mi madre me lo explico todo en esa carta y yo… yo siempre había soñado con el día de conocerte y como no te voy a perdonar si te quiero mucho – dijo aleida dando le un gran abrazo a Lucius

En ese momento Lucius se sintió demasiado raro nunca lo había abrazado un niño nunca un niño le había dicho que lo quería , sabia que draco lo quería pero nunca le diría te quiero o le daría una abrazo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par y en ella se encontraba el primogénito Malfoy tenia una cara de desagrado de asco como si se fuera a vomitar

Que bonita escena encuentro mi padre abrazado de la bastarda- dijo draco irónicamente aleida se soltó de Lucius y miro a Draco con mucho miedo.

- Maldita sea , por que no me dijiste nada con razón no aparecía el árbol genealógico esto es el colmo que falta que sus linajes estén contaminados y dime padre ella es mi única hermana o tengo otros 5 , 8 , 10 no hay problema después estaremos como los weasley – volvió a hablar Draco irónicamente

Su padre le lanzo una mirada , que draco solo había visto una vez en su vida fue cuando tenia como 8 años tuvo que acompañar a su padre a Londres muggle era un asunto importante pues nunca iban a Londres muggle Draco se sentó en una banca mientras su padre le compraba un refresco pues tenia sed y al lado de el se encontraba un niño muggle draco se puso a platicar muy animadamente con el y su padre le lanzo aquella mirada que con solo verla una vez era suficiente esa mirada decía que lucius iba a estalla que se encontraba a punto de lanzar un poderoso maleficio.

En ese momento Narcisa entro a la habitación Aleida aun tenia los ojos muy llorosos Draco estaba a punto de llorar por el coraje , odio su tez blanca había tomado un color algo rojo en sus ojos se veía furia aventó la carta a su padre

Hijo creo que necesitas hablar con tu padre – dijo Narcisa

yo no necesito nada , y menos hablar –contesto draco

si lo necesitas draco , ven aleida te acompañare a tu habitación – dijo Narcisa amablemente

Aleida se quedo sorprendida ella era hija de la otra y aun así Narcisa la seguía tratando como siempre pensó que de ese momento en adelante recibiría una actitud de odio de parte de Narcisa pero no fue así del que recibiría una actitud de odio era de Draco.

En el camino al dormitorio de aleida ni Narcisa ni ella habían dicho alguna palabra. Narcisa pensaba bien lo que le iba a decir , ella ya sabia la verdad desde hace 6 meses y habían tenido una bonita relación ese día y no quería que se distanciara por una extraña razón empezaba a sentir un afecto especial por esa niña.

Bueno será mejor que duermas ya mañana será un día agitado , tenemos que continuar con las clases – dijo Narcisa entrando junto con aleida a su habitación

Me seguirá dando clases – dijo aleida muy emocionada pues le habían gustado las clases que tuvo esa tarde y con el incidente que había pensó que ya no se las daría

Por supuesto necesitas refinamiento , debes ser toda una señorita – contesto Narcisa

Es que bueno yo pensé que por lo que acaba de pasar … pues ya no me querría dar clases la verdad hoy me la pase muy bien - contesto aleida avergonzada

Querida – dijo Narcisa tomando a aleida de la mano - yo sabia todo esto desde hace unos 6 meses – dijo Narcisa y salio de la habitación de aleida

Los días siguientes fueron demasiado tensos Draco ya no comía con la familia comía antes que Narcisa , Lucius y Aleida la charla con lucius había servido bastante no le gritaba de groserías a aleida cada vez que la veía , simplemente le mandaba una que otra mirada y no le hablaba.

Las clases con Narcisa iban bien Aleida mejoraba mas cada día. Y que se podía decir de Lucius como de costumbre casi no se encontraba en casa desayunaba con Draco , comía en el ministerio y cenaba con Aleida y Narcisa.

Navidad se encontraba mas cerca cada día y este año iban a celebrar la navidad en la casa malfoy como todos los años las hermanas black siempre tan unidas celebraban la navidad juntas un año en una casa otro en otra y así , aunque a Lucius y Rodolphus se quejaran todo el tiempo de que tenían que convivir con Ted Tonks.

Draco , ven por favor – dijo Narcisa que vio que draco subía las escaleras

que necesitas madre – contesto educadamente

mañana es navidad y quiero por favor draco que te sientes con toda la familia a cenar - dijo Narcisa seriamente

Madre , por favor no me pidas eso primero que me sentara al lado de ese tonks después que me siente a comer con esa niña y de seguro me va a sentar al lado de ted tonks y de esa niña y enfrente a Nymphadora – dijo draco

Draco por favor te lo pido de regalo de navidad es lo único que quiero -dijo Narcisa con su voz quebrada

Solo lo ago por ti madre que quede muy claro – dijo Draco y siguió subiendo las escaleras

Al día siguiente seria le día de navidad los elfos desde hace 2 días trabajaban con mucho esfuerzo para que todo estuviera perfecto . esa navidad seria muy rara pues estaría aleida y no como sobrina si no como hija de lucius.

**Hola muchas gracias por sus Reviews espero que les guste el capitulo el próximo capitulo se va llamar Feliz Navidad **


	11. Feliz Navidad

**Capitulo XI: Feliz Navidad**

Desde hace 3 que los elfos trabajaban arduamente para crear una espectacular cena de navidad.

Aleida se sentía muy temerosa ante esta cena pues vendría cenar toda la familia de su madrastra a cenar , como la verían con reproche como al fin era la bastarda Malfoy.

También aleida sentía la necesidad de conocer mas a su hermano sabia que era un buena persona, y solo estaba enojado , pero quería conocerlo mas tenia la necesidad de saber mas a cerca de el.

Draco estaba en una de las salas de estar leyendo un libro parecía entretenido aleida lo vio desde lejos y decidió acercarse.

¿ Que haces lees Draco? – pregunto aleida curiosamente

Draco le lanzo una mirada que le decía que te importa que no tienes cosas que hacer , aparte no me interesa hablar con tigo.

Vamos draco , por que no me hablas – dijo Aleida tristemente

¿ Por que? Por que eres una bastarda que no merece que yo le hable – dijo Draco enojado

Draco, yo quisiera poder conocerte mas somos hermanos y yo no tengo la culpa de que sea una bastarda como tu dices – dijo Aleida tristemente – y para que sepas yo no quiero quitarte tu lugar ni nada por el estilo

En un momento Draco se sintió tentado a compartir mas tiempo con esa niña , pero no debía de ser fuerte podía perder su orgullo malfoy su dignidad.

El día de navidad había llegado la decoración en la mansión malfoy era hermosa guirnaldas , varios pinos por toda la casa pero estaba uno enorme en la sala principal.

Esa tarde Aleida bajo con un vestido precioso , muy adecuado para la ocasión , para eso Draco ya estaba en la sala muy bien vestido de traje y corbata. Aleida volteo a ver al rubio que solo le hizo una mirada de desprecio y se volteo

Unos momentos mas tarde se oyó que tocaban la puerta de la casa los elfos fuero abrirla y por ella entro una mujer alta de tez morena cabello negro con un hermoso vestido color vino y al lado de ella venia un hombre igualmente muy alto fornido cabello negro y barba de candado.

Buenas tardes – dijo Aleida saludando muy cortes mente

Buenas tardes – dijo Bellatrix tajantemente mirando a la niña de la cabeza a los pies - ¿ Sabes donde esta Narcisa?

Creo que mi tía se encuentra en biblioteca – dijo Aleida pensativamente

Bellatrix analizo detenidamente las palabras de la mocosa , su tía pero hace poco Narcisa le había mandado una carta de que aleida había descubierto la verdad por que razón le diría tía.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca donde se encontraba su hermana abrió la puerta y una rubia estaba leyendo unas cartas que se encontraban en una pequeña caja de metal.

Narcisa ¿que haces? – pregunto Bella que veía como su herma leia esa carta con tata ansiedad

Bella ya llegaste , no estaba haciendo nada importante olvídalo – dijo Narcisa mientras escondía las cartas

Ah … pues quería preguntarte algo hermana me dijiste que la mocosa ya sabia la verdad y ahora me encuentro con que te llama tía me podrías explicar que pasa – dijo Bellatrix

Ah pues me cae algo solo un poco bien y no me gusta que me llame madrastra , Narcisa entonces le dije que me llamara tia – dijo Narcisa nerviosamente y bella la miro raramente

Las dos hermanas se quedaron platicando unos momentos mas y en ese tiempo se oyó que tocaban la puerta los elfos nuevamente fueron a abrir era la otra hermana Black la castaña que iba acompañada de un hombre igualmente de pelo castaño alto fornido y de una joven de unos 25 años llevaba su cabello castaño , largo hasta los hombres con unos bonitos rayos de color rubio.

En la sala estaba Draco y su tío platicando muy entretenidamente aleida se encontraba al otro lado leyendo un libro muy concentra en su lectura y aquellas dos mujeres de cabello castaño se acercaron a ella viendo que se encontraba muy distante a los demás.

Hola mucho gusto soy Andrómeda – dijo la mujer mayor

Mucho gusto soy Aleida – dijo educadamente la niña

Lo supuse – comente Andrómeda con un dulce tono de voz - y ¿Por qué no estas platicando con los demás?

Pues es que draco y el señor Lestrange están platicando sobre duelos , y escobas a mi la verdad no me interesa eso – dijo Aleida

Te entiendo , a mi si me gustan las escobas pero cuando los hombres hablan de ello se ponen insoportables –dijo Tonks – yo soy Tonks ¿ y cuéntame aleida a que casa asistes?

Tonks se sentó a lado de aleida por su parte Andrómeda al ver que la niña ya se encontraba mejor decidió ir a buscar a sus hermanas cuando estaban ellas dos juntas y solas no era nada bueno.

Andrómeda se dirigió a la biblioteca según Aleida ahí se encontraban. Abrió la puerta y vio a Narcisa que en sus manos tenia un cofre de metal y a Bella tratando de quitárselo.

¿Pero que pasa aquí ? – pregunto al ver a sus hermanas pelear como niñas pequeñas por una muñeca.

Es Narcisa no me quiere dar lo que tiene en las manos no me quiere decir que es – dijo Bellatrix sin mirar a Andrómeda solo su vista fija en el cofre

Pero por que te lo voy a dar , no te importa lo que aya adentro – dijo Narcisa

Andrómeda se acerco a sus hermanas miro detenidamente el cofre por que lo querrían si estaba viejo algo quemado el contenido era lo que valía eso era seguro y era un contenido muy valioso seguramente.

¿ Que es Narcisa? – pregunto curiosamente Andrómeda

Narcisa logró zafarse de su hermana se paro muy bien y aventó el cofre contra la pared del cual salían hermosas joyas y cartas arrugadas los ojos de Narcisa se empapaban en lagrimas.

Mira , mira , todo lo que le regalaba Lucius a esa zorra a esa ramera , mira las cartas que le escribía - dijo Narcisa ahora estaba tirada en el suelo sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lagrimas y su maquillaje se había corrido

Ya cissa todo paso , tranquilízate - decía Andrómeda y en ese momento a Bellatrix le dieron enormes ganas de salir y matara a Lucius y a la mocosa esa nadie , pero nadie hería a su hermana

Por que no dejas de llorar , y vamos a cenar no hay por que tener malos recuerdos en víspera navideña – hablo Andrómeda Narcisa solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

Unos momentos mas tarde todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor Narcisa veía a aleida y trataba de odiarla pero por mas que intentaba no podía.

Ella era tan carismática , tan amable , tan hermosa era la hija que nunca tuvo.

Las horas pasaron el ambiente no era tan desagradable como creía que iba a ser draco no protesto por sentarse al lado de Tonks y de Aleida algo muy raro.

Y algo mas raro aun Ted estaba platicando con Lucius y Rodolphus hasta las tres hermanas se habían asombrado todas las navidades Ted era excluido de la platica de aquellos caballeros o el solo se salía al ver una platica tan elitista.

Las 12 de la noche habían llegado Lucius se levanto de su silla miro a todos muy bien y sostuvo su copa en alto.

Quiero hacer un brindis por pasar una de las mejores noches buenas y por que ya es navidad – dijo Lucius alzando su copa

Todos se pararon y alzaron su copa , junto con Lucius dijeron salud muy animadamente hasta el pesimista de Draco lo hizo.

ahora que ya es navidad por que no abrir los regalos – dijo Lucius y con un movimiento de su varita aparecieron muchos obsequios en el comedor.

Aleida corrió hacia su habitación y del armario saca 1 regalo era pequeño e iba envuelto con un papel amarillo y un moño rojo la chica regreso lo mas rápido que pudo al comedor y vio a Draco que lentamente abría un regalo.

¡ Feliz navidad Draco! – dijo Aleida dando le un fuerte abrazo a su hermano

Draco se sintió muy raro desconcertado al ver como aquella niña lo abrazaba como si en verdad le importara.

Te hice un obsequio espero que te guste- dijo Aleida

- Muchas gracias – contesto draco estaba algo desconcertado y no sabia bien que decir


	12. De Regreso a Hogwarts

**Hola mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto pero como el Fic esta a punto de acabar estos son de los últimos capítulos jejeje inconscientemente no quiero que acabe y no me da ganas de escribir …. Pero ya prometo que no me vuelvo a tardar tanto espero que les guste el capitulo besos !!!!**

**Capitulo XII: De Regreso a Hogwarts**

Esa noche Aleida le había regalado una bonita bufanda a su hermano era muy similar a la de slytherin aunque en vez de terne mayor parte verde era negra y con pequeñas franjas plateadas y tenia bordado el nombre de " Draco Malfoy".

Desde el día de navidad Draco había cambiado un poco con Aleida no mucho pero por lo menos ahora comía todo la familia junta.

Y cada día que pasaba Narcisa se enamoraba mas de esa niña , era tan perfecta , tan bonita , era tan como ella y tenia que ser de ella solo de ella.

Las vacaciones de navidad se fueron volando como una lechuza y había llegado el día de tener que regresar a Hogwarts.

.- ¿Ya tienen todo listo niños? – pregunto Narcisa que era ella la que los iba a llevar a las estación pues Lucius estaba trabajado

.- Claro tía -contesto Aleida- llevo todo muy bien organizado

.- Espero que tu también Draco no valla a ser como el año pasado … - dijo Narcisa

.- Si madre no me recuerdes el incidente del año pasado – dijo Draco

Narcisa , Aleida y Draco salieron hacia la estación 9 ¾ , fue un agradable viaje ya que draco podía tener una conversación con aleida.

En esa navidad Aleida había recibido mas regalos que en todas la navidades , le habían regalado algunos peluches, algo parecido a un ipod muggle, una hermosa lechuza blanca.

.- Espero verte en vacaciones de pascuas aleida – dijo Narcisa abrazando muy fuerte a aleida - Draco que golosinas prefieres para mandarte .. sabes mejor te mando una canasta variada

Narcisa estaba a punto de llorar , Draco tan solo hizo una mueca diciendo ya va a empezar otra vez.

.- Madre , será mejor que Aleida y yo subamos al tren si no se va a ir – dijo Draco

.- Así claro Draco no querrán perder el tren – dijo Narcisa con voz llorosa

.- Adiós tía – dijo Aleida mientras subían la tren

Draco subió al tren al igual que aleida …

Pasarían un par de horas cuando por la ventana del compartimiento de aleida entro una bonita lechuza llevaba dos carta una decía Aleida y la otra Draco lo mas seguro es que provinieran de Narcisa.

La chica abrió la carta, se la enviaba su padre pidiéndole disculpas por no haber ido acompañarlos a la estación ,también decía que le entregara la carta a Draco.

Aleida salio emocionada corriendo al compartimiento de su hermano abrió la puerta rápido ahí se encontraban varias serpientes

Hermano, Draco papa envió una carta para ti - dijo Aleida emocionada

Draco la vio con una mirada asesina como esta entupida le podía llamar hermano en publico y mas dirigirse a su padre como papa y de los dos eso era inaceptable. Draco tomo a la niña de la mano y la saco rápido del compartimiento.

Poniéndola contra la pared bruscamente

Como te atreves a decirme hermano en publico – dijo Draco enojado

Lo siento Draco no pensé que te fuese a molestar tanto – dijo Aleida asustada

Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer niña menos aquí en Hogwarts , aquí tu y yo lo mas que somos , es conocidos – dijo Draco enojado y entro a su compartimiento pero con algo no contaba el rubio un moreno lo había oído todo y tenia en sus manos una valiosa información.

Draco entro a su compartimiento su amigos lo veían con unos ojos de explícanos lo que esta pasando sin mas que hacer el rubio hablo

Bueno ella es mi prima lejana y me quiere mucho de vez en cuando me dice hermano aunque raramente – dijo Draco

Bueno Draco si es como tu hermana no deberías tratarla tan bruscamente – dijo Pansy , el rubio hizo una mueca y no contesto

Por los pasillos un chico de cabellos azabache , buscaba en los compartimientos a sus amigos tenia que contarles lo que había oído Malfoy tenia una hermano con eso lo podía darle su merecido. Harry abrió la puerta de un compartimiento por fin había encontrado el compartimiento.

No van a creer lo que eh oído – dijo el chico a ron , hermione , ginny y neville - Malfoy tiene una hermana la chica Malfoy saben cual les digo no

Eso es imposible Harry , Malfoy es hijo único , de hecho creo que ni siquiera tiene primos hermanos – dijo Ron

No , esa chica es su hermana , oí que le dijo no me vuelvas a decir hermano aquí en el colegio te lo prohíbo – dijo Harry

Entonces eso significa que la chica , debe tener algo o se algo para que no quiera malfoy que lo llame hermano – dijo Hermione

Con esta información podríamos destruir a Malfoy , desquitarnos de todo lo que nos hizo , diciéndole a todo el colegio que es su hermana – dijo Ron

Ron no seas así ….. mejor no hagas nada y ustedes dos quédense como que no oyeron aquellas palabras pobre chica ya tiene suficiente con ser hermana de Malfoy , además no saben bien si es verdad – dijo Hermione pero Ron y Harry hicieron como si no existiera la chica y se lanzaron una miradas de cómplices.

La noche había llegado y como la mayoría de las noches la mansión malfoy estaba en silencio, parecía que nadie vivía ahí a no ser por los elfos que limpiaban la casa , si no aquella mansión parecería abandonada.

Narcisa se encontraba sola en su habitación como muchas de las noches lucius llegaría hasta tarde , tenia una copa en su mano y no dejaba de pensar en aquella pequeña , en Aleida era tan perfecta tan hermosa , por que no era su hija , tenia que ser suya solamente , pero como podía hacerlo si no iba a olvidar a aquella zorra aquella ramera que era su madre.

Repentinamente a Narcisa le vino una palabra en la cabeza "olvidar" exacto lo que tenia que hacer , era que la niña la olvidara y eso era sencillo con un hechizo una poción por que no lo había pensado antes y quien mejor para hacer pociones que su amigo severus.

Muy pronto visitaría Hogwarts para tomar un te con su futura hija ……


	13. Peleas

**Capitulo XIII: Peleas**

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde el Regreso a Hogwarts todo estaba muy tranquilo sin problemas, y según Hermione los chicos se habían olvidado de la loca idea de investigar si la chica Malfoy era la hermana de Draco o al menos eso creía la castaña.

.-Por fin sin hermione desde que dije lo que había escuchado en el tren no nos deja solo piensa que en cualquier momento vamos a soltar la bomba - dijo Harry- Ahora hay que saber con exactitud si Aleida ¿así se llama? Es hermana de Malfoy.

.-Pero como pretendes que sepamos si es hermana de Malfoy , yo estoy convencido con lo que me dijiste en el tren , ya para que investigar mas – dijo Ron ansioso por decir lo que sabia

.-Tenemos que preguntarle a la chica estoy seguro que ella no me negara esa información , si soltamos lo que sabemos y no es verdad estaremos en un gran problema y mas con Lucius Malfoy – dijo Harry

.-Preguntarle , no se te hace algo tonto aparte como vamos a llegar a decirle oye tu eres la hermana de Malfoy – dijo Ron

.- Ya veras que si no la da o si no nos la da lo sabremos de igual manera –dijo Harry – ahora va a empezar el receso últimamente e visto a esa chica por los invernaderos ven vamos

Harry y Ron fueron hasta los invernaderos a buscar a la pequeña aleida y en efecto la chica por esos rumbos se encontraba sentada con dos de sus amigas Lyn y May revisando unos pergaminos. Los dos amigos se acercaron lentamente a aquellas niñas May fue la primera que lo noto ya que ella siempre vigilaba a Harry cada movimiento y no podía creer que ahora viniera hacia ella.

.- Hola – dijo simplemente Harry con una sonrisa

.- Ho .. Hola - dijo May rápidamente las otras dos chicas tan solo se limitaron a sonreír por que estaría ahí el famoso harry potter

.- ¿Quien de ustedes es Aleida? – dijo el moreno, obviamente sabia quien era la chica

.- Yo ¿ por que pasa algo? – dijo Aleida algo angustiada la ultima vez que la había llamado un prefecto era para avisarle que su madre había muerto

.- No tan solo quería … - dijo Harry pero no termino de decir su frase pues vio que aleida tenia un pergamino y en el decía algo sobre Draco , el moreno tomo rápidamente el pergamino y empezó a leer - ¿ Que es esto? "_Draco te quiero mucho gracias por los bonitos regalos que me has da..." _

.- ¡Oye dámelo es mió! - dijo desesperada aleida pero harry no le hacia caso

.- Muy mal, como que a tu edad escribiendo cartas de amor y para ese tipo, tendré que confiscarlo – dijo Harry al creer que esa era una carta romántica para Malfoy pues en ningún lado decía hermano y solo eran elogios para Draco

Pero mientras el moreno le quitaba la carta a la pequeña Malfoy no contaba con que Draco lo estaba viendo muy cerca de ahí y no iba a permitir que nadie molestara a Aleida y menos el cretino de Potter . El rubio fue hasta donde estaba Harry

.- ¿Que te pasa Potter? Regrésale lo que le quitaste ahora mismo – dijo Draco gritando

.- A mi no me grites Malfoy , se lo puedo confiscar se, supone que no debe escribir cartas de amor y menos a idiotas como tu – dijo Harry enojado

.- Estas estupido , verdad Potter como mi hermana me puede escribir cartas de amor – dijo Draco por primera vez le había dicho hermana a aleida , pero hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta, tenia tanta rabia que le dio un golpe en la nariz a Harry.

Y así empezó la pelea Draco golpeo a Harry , e igualmente Ron golpeo a Draco no iba a permitir que golpearan a su amigo , las tres chicas se hicieron para atrás y solo miraron asustadas hasta que llegara un profesor , que no tardo mucho en llegar a paso apresurado iba la profesora McGonagall al ver aquel alboroto.

.- Señor , Malfoy , Weasley , Potter pero que pasa aquí – dijo la profesora , y al oír aquellas palabras lo chicos se detuvieron , Draco tenia la boca rota un ojo morados varios golpes , Harry la nariz rota e igual que el rubio varios golpes y Ron estaba igual que Draco y Harry

.- Pero que es esto , no me lo esperaba de ustedes , menos del señor Malfoy y el señor Potter son prefectos que ejemplo están poniendo a la oficina del director sus llamaremos a sus padres inmediatamente

.- Será a los míos y a los de Weasley por que potter no tiene – dijo Draco en tono de burla.

.- Cierre la boca señor Malfoy a y eso me recuerda 50 puntos menos para cada uno – dijo la profesora McGonagall

Pasaría alrededor de una hora cuando la señora Weasley y Narcisa estaban en la dirección hablando con Dumbledore igualmente ahí se encontraba la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape.

.- Pero esto es inaudito , el pobre de Draco fue golpeado por dos personas ósea dos contra uno tiene mas golpes que los demás - decía Narcisa enseñándole las heridas de su hijo

.- Malfoy fue quien empezó la pelea – dijo Harry

.- Según la señorita Malfoy usted la empezó a molestar y el señor Malfoy solamente la defendió ¿ quiere que venga aleida? – dijo Snape

.- Por favor profesor Snape esto parece ya un tribunal , tan solo son chicos es normal que tengan peleas , por que no les aplican un castigo y se acabo ¿no lo cree así profesor dumbledor? – dijo Molly

.- Estoy de acuerdo con tigo Molly , cada uno recibirá un respectivo castigo y fin del asunto – dijo Dumbledore

Narcisa se encontraba muy enojada, eso era tan injusto fueron esas personas corrientes quienes le hicieron daño a su pobre hijo pero ya que estaba en Hogwarts la rabia no le iba hacer perder la oportunidad de hablar con el profesor de pociones de unos asuntos pendientes que tenia.

.- Severus , ¿puedo hablar con tigo? – dijo Narcisa

.- Claro Narcisa de que trata – dijo Snape

.- Necesito pedirte un gran favor , un muy gran favor – dijo Narcisa

.- De que trata , debe ser algo grave si es un tan gran favor – dijo el profesor de pociones

.- Necesito que me hagas una poción para olvidar , pero muy fuerte, tan fuerte que pueda olvidar a una persona

.- y Para que nenecitas esto explícame – dijo Snape interesado

Narcisa tubo una larga charla con Snape contándole cada detalle de para que necesitaba la poción desde el momento en el que supo de Aleida hasta ese día sabia que su amigo severus era un gran confidente y no rebelaría ninguna de las palabras que había dicho.

.- Estas algo loca Narcisa , quieres que la niña olvide a su madre para ser tu – dijo Snape – No podrías hacer lo mismo sin la pócima te puede llegar a querer igual que una madre

.- No es lo mismo Severus no utilizo la poción ella siempre recordara a aquella mujer y no es lo que quiero , yo quiero que solo me ame a mi solamente a mi y ser yo su única madre- dijo Narcisa – Por favor Severus si la aras

.- Esta bien Narcisa, solo lo ago por que eres una gran amiga y quiero lo mejor para ti, normalmente esta poción tarda un día , pero como la quieres tan fuerte tardara alrededor de 3 semanas o un poco menos – dijo el Snape – yo te enviare una lechuza cuando este

.- Muchas gracias severus no se como pagártelo – dijo Narcisa- Ya me tengo que ir hasta luego

.- No hay de que Narcisa hasta luego


	14. Tia Clara

**Capitulo VX : Tía Clara **

Pasaron alrededor de dos semanas desde que Narcisa fue a Hogwarts cada día se le hacia mas largo que el anterior la espera era insoportable ya deseaba el día de poder tener aquella poción en sus manos.

En Hogwarts fuera de la oficina del director esperaba una anciana a ser recibida era de baja estatura , de una complexión delgada, su tez era blanca como la nieve al igual que su cabello , que llevaba algo despeinado.

Puede pasar el director la espera- dijo la profesora McGonagall y siguio su camino hacia otro lugar

Muchas Gracias – dijo la anciana subiéndose a la oficina de dumbledore

Llegando arriba toco con delicadez la puerta esperando obtener respuesta alguna.

Adelante – dijo Dumbledore ,la puerta se abrió y por ella entro aquella señora – Tome asiento por favor

Buenos días director soy Clara Cole, supongo que le abra comentado un algo la profesora de por que estoy – dijo la señora Cole

No mucho pero algo – dijo Dumbledore interesado

Cuando supe que murió Catrina para mi fue devastador , puede creer que apenas lo supe hace 15 días , tenia mucho que no sabia de mi sobrina doce o trece años quizás , lo ultimo que supe de ella fue que se salio de la casa de sus padres cuando quedo embarazada, de hecho ni siquiera la vi en el funeral de Adela ni de William – dijo Clara tristemente - y apenas supe de su muerte recordé que ella tenia una hija si estoy en lo correcto , pensé donde estará la pobre criatura , y rápidamente pensé que mas o menos por la edad la niña debía estar en alguna escuela de Magia y la primera que se me ocurrió fue Hogwarts

Si en efecto aquí estudia la niña – dijo Dumbledore

Fue muy difícil encontrarla ya que ella no lleva el apellido Cole , se apellida Mafo , Malto , Malfoy , si ella es Aleida Malfoy como mi madre – dijo la anciana- ¿ Con quien esta viviendo?

Con unos tíos de ella , de parte de su padre – dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente

Profesor Dumbledore como usted sabrá , la niña nunca a sabido nada de su padre y no creo que sea muy conveniente o no creo que se sienta ella bien con esas personas usted sabe así que quería saber si la pequeña puede venir a vivir con migo yo tengo los mismos derechos que esas personas- dijo la señora Cole

Señora Cole , la decisión de que aleida valla a vivir con usted o se quede con los malfoy no es mía si no de ella si usted quiere puede hablar con ella – dijo Dumbledore

Claro por supuesto me encantaría hablar con la pequeña – dijo la señora Cole.

Serian tal vez unos 15 minutos mas tarde la señora Clara y la pequeña aleida estaban en una especia de sala una de las tantas que había en Hogwarts. La chica se notaba algo nerviosa no se sabría bien describir sus sentimientos en aquellos momentos.

No quiero ser grosera señora pero ¿quien es usted, ¿ por que solicito hablar con migo? – dijo Aleida

¿ Que tu madre nunca te hablo de mi?, válgame Merlín ella y yo éramos tan unidas casi como madre e hija , yo soy tu tía Clara – dijo la tía clara

A la verdad , creo que si aunque fue hace mucho cuando era muy pequeña así que no recuerdo mucho – dijo Aleida

Por lo que se, tu estas viviendo ahora con unos tíos tuyos de … de … tu padre – dijo la tía Clara las ultimas palabras las dijo con odio pues aquel hombre no era padre de Aleida pues nunca había estado con ella

Ah si desde lo que paso estoy viviendo con ellos – dijo Aleida mintiendo, sobre que viva con su tío y no con su padre

Niña mía , yo vine aquí para decirte que si te querías ir a vivir con migo como se tu no tuviste contacto con tu padre y pensé que te sentirías mas cómoda con alguien de la familia de tu madre. Yo vivo en el Tibet cerca de los monjes , si nos vamos allá ya no tendrás que venir a este internado, ahí a una muy buena escuela de magia y entras en la mañana y sales en la tarde , no crees que seria mejor , pero claro yo entendería si te quisieras quedar con " tus tíos " – dijo la tía clara auque las ultimas palabras las dijo con un tono algo especial.

Aleida , estaba en un gran dilema recordó cunado su madre le contaba de su tía clara, según ella era una excelente mujer su tía favorita siempre habían sido tan unidas como madre e hija, pero ahora estaba cerca de su padre y era lo que siempre había querido desde que tenia memoria le preguntaba a su mama sobre el como era , muchas cosas , pero por otra parte sentía que estaba sobrando en aquella familia, pues era perfecta tan solo Draco , Lucius y Narcisa y ella había llegado a distorsionarla a hacerle un daño, a sacarla de la perfección o por lo menos eso sentía la pequeña, auque quisiera mucho a Draco a su padre , a Narcisa si se iba todo regresaría a la normalidad, y serian "felices" como eran antes de que llegara ella, entonces esa seria su decisión final ir a vivir al Tibet con la tía Clara.

Si tía , acepto creo que estaré mejor allá – dijo débilmente Aleida

En esos momentos pasaba por ahí el profesor de pociones , se dirigía a la lechuzeria , pues ya estaba la poción que le hizo a cierta rubia , entonces escucho algunas voces por ahí cerca lo mas seguro serian estudiantes haciendo alguna travesura pensó el , pero cuando llego ahí se detuvo un poco para escuchar la conversación ya que una de las voces no parecía de estudiante, lo que acababa de oir era terrible para Narcisa , si Aleida se iba a vivir al Tibet destrozaría su corazón era mejor que se apresurara.

Severus llego a la lechuzeria, el pequeño rollo de pergamino que llevaba en rollado lo rompió en mil pedazos y saco otro pedazo mas largo y empezó a escribir algo muy rápido.

_Narcisa _

_Tengo la poción es mejor que te apures y vengas a hogwarts pronto si quieres lograr lo que me has dicho pues acaba de llegar al castillo una supuesta tia de la chica y se la quiere llevar a vivir muy lejos _

_Severus _

Narcisa se encontraba sentada tomando el te , cuando vio que una lechuza que se le hacia familiar se le aproximaba. Cuando la lechuza llego , tomo delicadamente el rollo de pergamino que reconoció al instante, lo leyó rápidamente y sin decir alguna palabra partió hacia Hogwarts.

Mientras tanto la señora Cole hablaba con el director para llevarse a aleida con ella lo único que quedaba , era avisar a los Malfoy , ya que ellos todavía no había firmado una orden de tutoría.

Bien y ¿ cuando me podre llevar a la niña? – dijo la señora Cole

Un día o dos mas tal vez tan solo esperaremos que los Malfoy reciban la carta - dijo Dumbledore

Narcisa llego decidida a Hogwarts , enseguida que entro se dirigió a las mazmorras a buscar a Severus toco levemente la puerta del despacho.

¿Qué quiere? – contesto una voz fría desde adentro

Soy Narcisa Severus – dijo la rubia

Ah, Narcisa eres tu , pasa creí que eras un estudiante – dijo Snape cambiando por completo su voz - No te esperaba tan rápido de verdad deseas esto.

Narcisa asintió con la cabeza y se sentó frente a Severus pidiéndole que le contara todo lo que había oído tenia que actuar rápido y ahora ni un momento mas si no perdería su oportunidad.

Pasaría alrededor de unos 15 minutos, desde que Narcisa había llegado a Hogwarts Snape le había explicado todo con un lujo de detalle igualmente le había entregado la poción tan solo faltaba que la pequeña la tomara, la rubia la guardo en su bolso y fue hacia la oficina del director donde aun seguía la necia tía clara toco suavemente la puerta.

Adelante – dijo una dulce voz.

Profesor Dumbledore , mil disculpas por venirlo a molestar pero la verdad es un asunto urgente , necesito hablar lo mas rápido posible con Aleida es un asunto sumamente delicado – dijo Narcisa con un fino toque de elegancia, y lanzando una mirada de indiferencia a la anciana que estaba sentada al lado.

¿Aleida , Aleida Malfoy? – dijo Extrañada la anciana - ¿ Es usted su tía? a recibido la carta

¿Su tía? A si exactamente , ¿ cual carta? No e recibido ninguna - dijo Narcisa extrañada – la niña me lo explicara , le ruego que me autorice hablar con ella.

Justamente esta , saliendo a comer , me imagino que va a estar en el gran comedor le diré a un elfo que le llame – dijo Dumbledore

Un momento mas tarde , Narcisa estaba con la pequeña aleida la rubia mayor había introducido la poción en un jugo de calabaza así se lo tomaría.

Aleida , antes de hablar un poco me gustaría que te tomes este jugo de calabaza te lo hice yo misma- dijo Narcisa

Gracias – dijo la chica que lo empezó a tomar – Sabe muy bien

Anda tómalo todo – dijo Narcisa observando a la chica

Aleida termino el jugo de calabaza , y cerro los ojos involuntariamente empezó a tambalearse al punto de casi caer pero ahí estaba Narcisa que la detuvo, la chica volvió a abrir lentamente los ojos.

¿ Do.. Donde estoy? ¿Quién eres? – dijo Aleida

Ya ale todo paso ahora estas a salvo con mama , has tenido una terrible experiencia, pero todo paso.

¿Ma .. mama? – dijo la chica desconcertada

Si yo soy tu madre aleida , ahora querrás regresara casa con migo verdad hija

Si , yo… yo te quiero – dijo la chica abrazando fuertemente a Narcisa – No me quiero ir con otra persona.

**Hola bueno aquí les dejo el penultimo capitulo siento haber tardado tanto pero no habia tenido tiempo de escribir para el ultimo no me tardo oki dejen reviews estuvo algo loco el capitulo verdad **


	15. 7 años Despues

**Capitulo XV : 7 años después**

En la oficina del director estaba sentado , junto con la señora Cole esperando a que Aleida y Narcisa llegaran repentinamente se abrió la puerta y por ella entro la pequeña junto a su nueva "madre" aleida iba abrazada fuertemente con su cara apoyada en el pecho de Narcisa.

.- Profesor, quisiera que me diera la oportunidad , de que la niña se fuera una semana a casa pues no se siente bien y yo creo que este malestar no se va a poder arreglar en la enfermería – dijo Narcisa

.- Pero la niña se va a ir con migo, que no se lo dijo ¿ Verdad aleida? Tu vendrás con migo ¿no? – dijo la señora Cole, Aleida volteo y miro con miedo enfocando sus grandes ojos azules en aquella persona

.- Disculpe señora yo no la conozco, y yo no voy a ir con usted yo me voy a quedar con mi mama – dijo Aleida

La señora Cole hizo una cara de sorpresa y de ofensa a la vez , mientras tanto dumbledore ya se esperaba aquella reacción , pues por adelantado sabia el plan de Narcisa que no iba a interrumpir ya que no estaba haciendo nada " malo"

.- Que ofensa , que ofensa , para tu madre para la familia Cole que digas eso – dijo enojada la señora Cole

.- Lo siento señora Cole pero la niña a decidido donde quiere estar , y Narcisa si la pequeña tiene permiso de una semana para que descanse un poco – dijo Dumbledore

**7 años después**

Una chica al parecer de unos 18 bajaba por la escaleras era alta , delgada su tez blanca como la nieve y su cabello era rubio platino largo recogido en una elaborada coleta , tenia unos hermosos ojos azules que brillaban como dos aguamarinas, y llevaba puesto un elegante vestido.

.- Quien lo diría mi pequeña hermanita esta convertida en toda una mujer- dijo una voz que provenía de un hombre rubio aproximadamente de unos 20 o 21 años de cuerpo muy fornido cabello muy bien peinado e igualmente vestía muy elegante.

.- Ya Draco por favor soy muchos elogios por hoy – dijo la chica

.- Pues es verdad pequeña , primer lugar en todo el curso , prefecta , premio anual , la mejor guardiana que a tenido slytherin a ver que mas – dijo Draco

.- Solo fui guardiana un año que no se te olvide – dijo Aleida

.- Pero por que ya no quisiste el equipo te rogó que regresaras , pero bueno esta bien será mejor que nos vallamos ya nos deben estar esperando- dijo Draco

.- Oye Draco podemos pasar rápido, al café de Madame Fransua , necesito recoger algo – dijo Aleida

.- Esta bien pero que no sean mas de 10 minutos – dijo Draco

Draco y Aleida salieron de la gran misión y subieron a un lujo coche anduvieron alrededor de unos 10 minutos y se pararon frente a un café muy bonito y lujoso aleida bajo y draco se quedo en el carro.

La chica entro al local había varias mesas estanterías de libros revistas golosinas varias cosas de ese tipo.

.- Buenas tardes esta madame Fransua , vengo por un regalo dijo aleida a una empleada que estaba en la caja

.- Si enseguida la busco – dijo la empleada

Aleida estaba mirando un jarrón cuando de pronto no se dio cuenta y lo tiro estaba a punto de dar un grito , cuando un chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos verdes hizo un rápido movimiento con su varita y regreso el jarrón a su lugar.

.- Muchas gracias y ¿tu eres? – dijo la chica

.- Ha… James un gusto y tu – dijo el chico sonriendo

.- Aleida , muchas gracias por lo del jarrón no traigo mi varita a la mano – dijo Aleida sonriendo

.- No fue nada , de verdad y vienes seguido por aquí – dijo Harry

.- si algo , es un bonito lugar – dijo Aleida sonrojándose un poco ya que aquel era un chico guapo

.- Espero volverte a encontrar por aquí , no te invito un café en este momento por lo hermosa que te ves creo que vas a ir a un lugar especial , pero me lo aceptarías otro día – dijo Harry

.- si claro que te parece el martes a las 4 – dijo aleida sonrojándose aun mas ese chico era muy guapo y la había invitado a tomar un café – Bueno ya me tengo que ir llevo prisa aquí te veo James

.- Que te valla bien Aleida , aquí te veo – dijo Harry mientras veía como la chica tomaba una caja de cristal y se marchaba del lugar.

Aleida iba muy sonrojada , busco el auto de su hermano y subió a el, Draco la miro extrañamente , la chica tenia la mirada perdida y estaba roja.

.- ¿Te pasa algo ale? – dijo Draco

.- No para nada , vamos ya nos retrasamos demasiado – dijo la chica

Draco y Aleida siguieron su camino , hasta llegar a unos hermosos jardines donde había muchas mesas repletas de gente , esperando la llegada de aleida. Una voz se escucho cuando el carro se había estacionado draco se bajo primero para abrirle la puerta a la chica.

Es un honor presentar ante la sociedad mágica a la señorita Aleida Malfoy Black, que acaba de graduarse de Hogwarts con el primer lugar de calificaciones de todo su curso – dijo aquella mística voz y la chica bajo del auto

Aleida camino hasta un pedestal que había frente a todas las mesas para hablar un poco.

- Muchas gracias , por estar aquí no eran necesarios tantos elogios , si me acabo de graduar de Hogwarts , y el próximo semestre iré a Francia a estudiar Historia del Arte Mágico, espero no molestar mucho a mis padres quedándome un semestre en casa , muchas gracias por su apoyo y nuevamente por estar aquí – dijo la chica sonriendo y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba , Draco , Lucius , Narcisa y algunos familiares mas.

Claro que no causaras ninguna molestia , hija – dijo Lucius – Draco aun sigue viviendo en la casa

Y bien Aleida ahora que te han presentado en sociedad , eso significa que estas disponible para casarte dime tienes novio o algún tipo que creas digno de ti – dijo una chica un poco mas grande que Aleida se veía a pinta que era una Malfoy

Ahora que dices eso Natalia , hoy conocí a un chico muy lindo , en el café de madame fransua sabes que ahí solamente va gente de clase – dijo Aleida

¿ A si? Y ¿como se llama? – dijo Narcisa

James , lo veré el martes – dijo Aleida

¿James? No me suena su nombre , tendré que conocerlo para ver si es digno de ti, recuerda , posición y sangre- dijo Narcisa y Lucius

**¿Fin? **

**Ya ven le dije que no tardaria nada en subir el ultimo capitulo espero que les alla gustado el Fic espero sus Reviews **


End file.
